Kagome's Destiny
by animebook fan
Summary: Kagome finds out her true destiny in the Feudal Era. She has to tell her group that she has to leave and that she is a demon. And that she is the.. Read and find out. KAGSESS pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, but guess what? Neither do you! 

(_I just love that one)_

**_Kagome's Destiny_**

I wonder where Inuyasha is? thought Kagome. She looked up to look at the tree above her where he was supposed to be. What she found was an unoccupied tree with rich leaves on it. She didn't answer her own question for she already knew her answer. Inuyasha, the half-demon, was with Kikyou. Kikyou, was the once alive miko who once protected the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome Higurashi sat next to the fire staring into the flames that seemed to hold untold secrets. She shifted her eyes to look for any signs of danger that might befall her sleeping companions. She looked at her adopted fox demon son, Shippo, with a motherly look that could tell you all that you needed to know. She looked at Sango and Miroku with a knowing look in her eyes. She had seen the demon slayer and monk get very close to one another for the past four years. Kirara (sp), the cat demon, was sleeping next to her son.

Kagome continued to stare at the fire. She had known that it would come to this. She knew that Inuyasha had been seeing the undead priestess for the past two and a half years. In the past four years that Kagome had fallen into the well when she was fifteen she had undergone very hash changes. She was still the fun loving person that came to the Feudal Era. She still was loyal to her friends, but something else had happened during the last two years.

Kagome had finally realized her full purpose in the Feudal Era. She had finally found out her real reason for being there.

Kagome could still remember the last two years that had changed her life forever. She could still remember being confronted by _him. _The one that she now knew as father. He had come to her two years ago in all his glory. He had black hair that was as dark as the night. He had a full moon on his forehead that showed his full-blooded heritage. His body was well toned, and he had the most beautiful silver eyes. His appearance was a look of a man/demon who had gone through many hard struggles in his life.

He had come to see Kagome two years ago on the purpose to train her. He had trained her on many different things. All of which had something to do with her miko and demon abilities.

Yes, thought Kagome. Demon abilities. She was in fact the daughter of Hakito (Ha Key Toe, just incase if you where wondering how to say it), the Demon Lord of the Eastern Lands. He, along with Kagome, was an elemental demon. However, Kagome had something that he could never have. While Hakito had the ability of water and ice, Kagome had all the elements. She could control fire, wind, shadow, ice, water, light, earth, and even the very uncommon one, time.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a presence off to the east. She had known that Hakito would come for her sometime soon. A familiar scent drifted into her nose that got her to look to the north. Inuyasha's scent was heading this way and fast.

Man, I was hoping for at least one or two days to tell them! thought Kagome as she stood up. Not moments later did Inuyasha come crashing into the camp site. The sleeping occupants in the campsite woke up with a start and looked at him with a look of death in their eyes.

"Why are you making so much noise for, Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she got up. Sango never got an answer. She suddenly pulled out her large bone weapon (sorry couldn't remember the name. tell me if you do).

"I sense a large powerful demon aura!" said Sango with a waver in her voice. "It is coming closer. It will be here in less than a minute."

"Kagome, get behind me!" shouted Inuyasha. He pulled Tetsaiga out of its sheath and stood in front of Kagome. "I'm going to cut this demon into two for interrupting me!"

"I am so sorry for interrupting you, Lord Inuyasha." Said a voice in the trees.

"Who are you? Come out you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I have come to get something that belongs to me." replied the voice.

"Will you please come out. That is if you don't mind?" asked Miroku.

The answer was a demon in all silver and black coming out of the tree line. He was tall and lean. He waked up to the travelers to go into the middle of the group. He stopped in the center and faced Inuyasha. "Is this better for you?" he asked politely.

"Keh. Who are you and what do you want here?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I am named Hakito and I have already told you why I am here." said the demon, now known as Hakito.

"We do not have anything of yours," said Sango as she tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Ah, but I think that you do." Hakito said. He looked at Kagome with his silver eyes as if to tell her that she needed to do or say something.

Kagome understood his unspoken request and nodded. She turned around and walked to her bag and started to back up her things. "Guys, he has come for me." Kagome said very firmly as she was rolling up her sleeping bag.

By this time, the entire group had turned to Kagome and just stared at her. This was short lived as Inuyasha decided to tell his opinion.

"No! I forbid it. He can not have you! You are my shard detector. You can't leave." He turned around to face Hakito and lifted his sword. It never made it two inches down. Its blade suddenly went red hot. Inuyasha dropped the sword and leaped at Hakito.

"What did you do to my sword you asshole!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, SIT boy!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a thud.

"What did you do that for you wench? grumbled Inuyasha as he waited for the spell to wear off. "Will you stop using these beads?

Inuyasha regained his ability to get up and glared at Kagome. He turned to Hakito and was about to leap forward when "SIT" was heard throughout the forest.

"Stop that wench!" yelled Inuyasha. "What is your problem!"

Inuyasha regained his composure and stood up. He moved to Kagome and stared at her with a glare.

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't attacked him. He didn't do anything wrong. He had not hurt you in anyway! So back off!" screamed Kagome. Kagome suddenly stopped with that and held her head. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Shippo with worry in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache is all." Kagome replied. "Oh, and Inuyasha. Don't call me wench. That would be Kikyou."

"What did you say?" said Inuyasha very quietly.

"You heard what I said. And I don't want to hear one more word out of your mouth about it. If you do I will go and say it."

Inuyasha obviously gulped. He glared at her one more time before his "Keh" came from his lips.

"What do you mean by him not attacking me first?" said Inuyasha. "He started it."

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did to!"

"Um, Kagome. I think that he did. You can't really get on Inuyasha for defending himself." said Sango very quietly.

"Yeah, I saw the same thing." imputed Shippo.

"Yes, I must admit that as well." agreed Miroku.

"No, you have it wrong! Hakito didn't do it. I did. He doesn't have heat or, in essence, fire for his abilities." said Kagome calmly.

"Then who does?" asked Sango. "I sense not other demon."

"No, you may not, but there is one that you don't sense." Said Kagome very quietly.

"Then who is it that you sense that I can't. 'Cause I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"Me," said Kagome.

The clearing went very quiet.

Updated on 12/08/05

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok. I have finally written my first chapter of my first story. I hope that you liked it. I know that it is kind of boring, but it will get better, I think. I would like to dedicate this story to all my friends on fanfiction that have been inspiring me to write. I have so many friends that are my pen pals that I can only tell you of one that has been trying to get me to write a story for almost 3 years. And that is:

Yoko-obssessor 

**Thank you very much Katie for all the nagging that you have done!**

**I would like to thank all of my pen pals that I have. **

Thank you very much to all whom might read my story and review. Adios. And peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters except Hakito. goes and cries in a cold corner It is so not fair!**

Kagome's Destiny 

The clearing was silent. The trees were still, and the wind silent.

Kagome stood under the watchful eye of her companions. 'Now what am I going to do?' thought Kagome. 'I now have to explain the entire story.'

"What did you just say?" said Inuyasha with a disbelieving voice. "You said that you did it, but I just don't believe it! You can't be a demon! I would have smelt it!"

Instead of answering, Kagome looked past him and looked at the dark-haired demon. He stared back at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Kagome. It is time for you to tell them the truth. You need to tell them all of it, but some of the important pieces of information. It is time for your destiny to be revealed," he said calmly. His calm voice sounded like a stream going down the mountains. He spoke with a voice that had untold wisdom.

Kagome nodded to him and looked back at her friends. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stood as still as if she where a tree.

Her friends watched in awe as she started to turn a faint blue color around her body. She started to rise up into the air with nothing below her. The blue surrounding Kagome suddenly turned green. Then almost a quickly, it turned purple. Soon the people on the ground where starring up at her in complete awe and silence. She was surrounded with colors. One moment she would be a light pink and the next a dark red. She rapidly turned different colors as the seconds went by.

'Wow! She is so beautiful!' thought Inuyasha. Little did he know that the same thought had crossed the minds of the other beings in the clearing. It even crossed the mind of one silent demon hiding in the trees.

Kagome slowly began to descend to the ground. She faded into a calm blue color once again. She touched the ground and fell forward. She never make it to the ground for a pair of very strong arms prevented her from falling.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were surprised to find that it was Hakito who had caught her. He gently placed her on the ground. He looked at her as if he was going to cry.

"My little girl. She has finally come home to me!" he cried out.

"What did you say?" asked Sango.

"You heard me, demon slayer." he said coldly.

'Where did that come from? He was so nice before.' thought Shippo.

"What did you mean by the fact that she had come home?" asked Shippo.

"I meant what I said. Let me introduce myself to you properly. My name is Hakito. I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands." he stated very calmly as if he had repeated that statement for the past five hundred years.

'And he probably was.' thought Sango.

"You can't be her father!" spat Inuyasha. "Kagome is from the future. Five hundred years to be exact."

"Yes, that is true. However, you haven't taken into account that she is not from that time. She was first born this time. I left her in the well in the future several years ago."

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Miroku. "What happened that made you do something like that?"

"I had a war that had to be fought. I didn't want to have her hurt." he replied very harshly.

"What were you running from? You couldn't defeat your enemy. You are a pathetic demon. I would have defeated him before he could have gotten' close to try!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, I suggest that you hold your tongue! You are treading on dangerous ground." snarled Hakito.

"Keh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. You are as weak as she is." Inuyasha nodded to Kagome as he said this.

'Bad move, Inuyasha!' thought Miroku.

Suddenly, the air in the clearing went extremely cold. Ice started to form on the tree branches. The air went still, and the ground went frozen.

"I warned you to hold your tongue," said Hakito very coldly. He walked slowly forward to Inuyasha.

"Oh, so I hit a soft spot, did I?" asked Inuyasha smugly.

Hakito leaped forward. He slammed into Inuyasha with his body. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

Hakito quickly got to his feet with surprisingly good grace after his introduction with the ground. He stepped back from Inuyasha with disgust in his eyes.

"You need to know when to be quiet, Lord Inuyasha. It could get you in a lot of trouble on of these days."

Instead of replying to this, Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet with a little limp. He quickly got his footing under control and leaped forward.

"You bastard! You are not my father!" yelled Inuyasha as he engaged Hakito in a fight.

"You are right. I am not. I am glad that your father is not here to see you like this. You are a rude, selfish, young pup. You are a disgrace to your father's memory!" he snarled back.

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha took Tetsaiga in both hands (remember that he already has it out for when Hakito first came) and swung it at Hakito. Hakito easily leaped away before his head was cut off. Inuyasha swung his sword again, aiming for his stomach.

He leaped toward Inuyasha and somersaulted over his head with a grace that took years of training. "You foolish young pup. You don't know what it is like to attack an elemental demon. You have just made a fatal mistake!" he said with a voice that spoke untold pain. "Let me show you."

The ground that was already cold and frozen started to become overtaken with ice. The sky started to snow with large snow flacks falling from it.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo stepped back from the fight that was going to get very ugly. They huttled together to keep warm, with Kirara transforming into her larger demon self to provide more heat.

"What is he doing?" asked a trembling Shippo.

"It is my belief that he is using his demon element powers. He has ice that is for certain." stated Miroku with a shake of his body.

Hakito looked at the humans in the clearing. He saw that with the extremely cold weather that he using he could kill the humans.

'I can't let them die. Kagome would never forgive me.' he thought.

Hakito powered his energy down to the small space that was the temporary-fighting arena with Inuyasha. He looked back at Inuyasha knowing that his daughter's friends were safe from harm.

Even though they were safe from dying, Inuyasha was in no such luck. He was standing very still in the snow that now covered the ground. Hakito could, however, tell that he was shaking in his clothes.

"What Inuyasha? Your fire fat not helping you keep warm? I am not surprised at this. No one can escape from my ice or water attacks. I have mastered these two elements to perfection. No one, save my daughter, can out master me when it comes to the elements in the world." he said.

"Shut up! Kagome is doesn't have any powers. She is only good for one thing. And that is for being my shard detector. She is nothing more than a pathetic human that can see them." said Inuyasha with the best yell that he could muster.

Inuyasha suddenly started to shiver uncontrollably. The low temperature became even colder than it was before.

To the observers to this fight it looked like the air had suddenly turned pure dark blue. They could feel the freezing cold that was coming off the area that the two occupants were currently in. While Inuyasha was shivering and turning a faint blue, Hakito was calmly standing there as if the sun was shining a hot beam on him.

Hakito's eyes started to turn a dark blue color that over took his naturally silver color. He closed them with a start and calmly walked forward.

Inuyasha watched him come closer with a sudden fear of what might happen to him. He tried to move, but found that his feet and lower part of his body was covered with ice and snow. This prevented him from moving an inch as Hakito came closer.

Hakito stopped short of Inuyasha by four feet.

"You should not talk about something that you know nothing about. It can get you in a lot of trouble someday. I think that I have told you this before? Ah, well. I guess that I can make an exception this one time for making me repeat myself. Normally, when one such as yourself does not listen to my advice the first time I just shut them up for good or give them a peace of my mind that leaves them willing to rethink their manners. I may be a more tolerable demon than your brother, but I will not repeat myself to anyone but the other Lords, Ladies, my mate, and of course my daughter over there. You are getting off light this time because I happen to be in a good mood."

"And why is that?" whimpered Inuyasha.

"My daughter has finally come to fulfill her destiny. I am also glad that I can have her back in my house. I need help with the balls and ceremonies that need her there. I have to introduce her to the other lords."

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, you can't have her. I will not allow it!"

"You have no choice in the matter. Kagome will come with me rather you like it or not. She has her life as a Princess of the Eastern Lands to fulfill. I can not allow her to stay with you. She could get hurt if she was with your poor protection." He said very simply.

"You can not have her. I will not allow it. She is coming with me." Said Koga, the wolf demon, as he came out of the trees surrounding the clearing. "She is mine. I have claimed her and intend to take her away to my people."

Updated on 12/10/05

Well, that is the second chapter. I hope that you liked it. I am sorry if I didn't update in the morning like I said that I would. I was having trouble with how I was going to write the story. I don't want to write it and not have enough chapters to where you get bored. That would be very bad for you and me. I want to give the credit for this chapter to the following reviewers that reviewed my first chapter:

**Sessmaruspunk, Yoko-obssessor, lilulanglluv92, Sess' Sakura, LynGreenTea, gothicwingedlove, inugrldemon, Hyper Fan Girl, Kouga's little angel, blueyesangel1186, Kyoko super girl, KawaiiKoneko89, Natsuko Nishi, mia, happyface4ever, kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH, Hikaritenshi2000**

Thank you for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you!

I hope to here from you reviewers very soon. The more that review the quicker I will update!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never will unfortunately.

_**Kagome's Destiny**_

Hakito stared at the wolf demon very thoughtfully.

"It is nice of you to join us, Prince Koga," he said very slowly.

"I believe that you have already met Inuyasha and his friends." He stated as if it was more like a confirmation than a question.

"Yeah, I have met them. I still stand by what I said in the first place. I won't let you take her with you. I have claimed her long ago."

"I'm sorry, but I have to take her with me. She is needed in the Eastern Lands. I can't wait anymore than I already have. A half an hour ago, a energy shock wave went over the lands. I am sure that you felt it, you being the son of the Lord of the North?"

Hakito waited until he nodded his head to tell that he did indeed feel it.

"Well, that was the warning of my office, if you will. I accepted when I was first came to be known as the Lord of the East that I would fall back when my true heir came of age to take over my land and title. Coming of age is when a child has learned all that he or she will learn to become the new Lord or, in this case, Lady. This has been pasted down in my family for generations."

"Wait! You mean to tell me that Kagome is going to become the new Lady of the Eastern Lands!" interrupted Inuyasha. "But that is nuts! She is not a demon for starters!"

"Look closely at her. Then you will see that she is not who she use to be." Hakito answered simply.

Koga and the other occupants of the clearing looked at Kagome with a new fascination. They soon realized that what Hakito said was indeed true.

Kagome's hair had turned a darker black than it was already. Her face was more refined with two silver stripes on each side. Her nails were like sharp scissors. Her body had matured to a womanly extend. The most interesting feature that she had acquired was the large full moon on her head with a blue arrow going through the middle of it.

'Man! She is so…. So….HOT!' thought Inuyasha. Koga, who was on the same lines as Inuyasha, slowly shook himself.

"What is that arrow going through her moon on her head mean?" asked a very curious Shippo.

"That is something that Kagome will have to tell you if she so wishes young one." Hakito answered.

"I don't get it. If Kagome is a Princess, then when has she been training? I talk to her all the time and she is rarely out of my site." asked a very confused Sango.

"That is because I can control time." came the soft reply.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome sat up and look around her. "Hey, when did you get here Koga?" she asked when she spotted him.

"I have been here, in the trees, since you transformed into your demon form."

"Oh."

Kagome look at the air that was almost completely blue. She noticed that Inuyasha was still in his ice prison and the others were shaking from the coldness in the air.

"Inuyasha, what did you do now?" asked Kagome once she finished looking around the battle arena.

Before he could answer her question, Kagome raised her power level very slightly. Suddenly, the air went warm. The ground became moist and the ice started to melt off the trees and leaves.

"Now isn't that better?" stated Kagome.

Everyone stared at her in awe except Hakito.

"How did you do that Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, I am a elemental demon. I can control the elements of the world. I, unlike my father, control them all. Not just water and ice like he."

"Can someone explain this to me!" shouted Inuyasha. "What the hell is going on?"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. The ice that had still not unfrozen since Kagome warmed the area broke into a thousand pieces.

"Inuyasha, don't curse in front of my son."

"Keh," came the reply from the miniature crater in the ground.

Inuyasha got up from the newly acquainted ground to stare at Kagome.

"Now are you going to explain?" asked the half demon.

The group and Koga stared at him as if he had grown a new head with a brain already attached.

I am sorry that this is a small chapter. I have exams coming up and I will not update for a few days. I felt like you would like me to update now than in a week or more. I am sorry that I did not have a long chapter. This one was like a spur of the moment one. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers that reviewed for the second chapter. They are the following:

sessmaruspunk, Yoko-obssessor, Kyoko super girl, LynGreenTea, KawaiiKoneko89, litulanglluv92, Natsuko Nishi, Hikaritenshi2000, mimi86, inugrldemon

Man, that is not enough reviews. I got more than this one on the first chapter. What is up with this? Was the second chapter that bad!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else for that matter.

Kagome's Destiny 

Chapter 4

"Now are you going to explain?" repeated Inuyasha.

"What did you just say?" asked a confused Kagome.

"You heard me!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Sorry, it is just that you actually asked and didn't start attacking like you normally would." stated Kagome with a little hint of amusement in her voice.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she is calling you somewhat smart compared to your usual stupidity. That is what it means." interrupted Koga.

"I would have to concur." said Miroku.

"Why……you…"

Kagome looked at the three arguing males and shook her head. She looked down at herself to see what she looked like. She automatically noticed the elegant dark blue kimono that she wore. The change into her demon form had increased much in her appearance. Her natural curves flared out in all the right places. Her long black hair had darkened to a pure midnight black and lengthened at least half a foot. She, also, noticed that her fingers now sported long claws.

'Wow!' thought Kagome. 'I didn't think that I would look this…this…good.'

Kagome finally returned her attention to her friends only to see them still in a debate.

'Well, are they ever going to let me explain?' asked Kagome in her thoughts.

"That is enough." intervened Hakito. He had sensed Kagome's unease and decided that it would be better to let her continue.

"Kagome has to explain herself quickly. Then we must leave."

That seemed to get them to focus a lot. The group, along with Koga, stared at Kagome with great interest.

"Why do you have to leave Momma?" asked Shippo.

Shippo started to have small tears going down his face. Kagome seeing this opened her arms for him to climb in.

Shippo rushed forward when he saw this. He started to sob into her kimono that she was wearing.

Kagome looked down at her adopted son and sighed.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"Okay. I will tell you."

Kagome looked at each one of then to see if they were listening. She continued once she knew that she had their full attention.

"Well, it all started about two years ago. I was sitting next to a pond in the forest at around one in the morning. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake anyone up. I knew that everyone was tired after hunting so I left. I walked and walked until I saw a pond. I sat down and looked into the water. Then out of nowhere Hakito here showed up. He explained to me that I was his daughter and that I was the Princess of the Eastern Lands. I didn't believe him at first until he showed me…"

Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then continued.

"That is not what matters. I talked to him for a while and then he said that if he still didn't believe him then I should go and ask my mom. I left and went to the well. I jumped in and confronted my mom. She was up reading in her room so I didn't have to wake her. She said that she expected this would happen soon and told me that I was not her real child.

I was found on the front door steps. She took me in and raised me to think that I was human. My demon features where concealed by my father before I was in the future. I lived for a fifteen years thinking that I was human. But in fact, I wasn't. She never knew that I was a demon. I acted like one so I was one to her."

"But, why would you act like a demon?" asked Sango with curiosity.

"Contrary to popular belief, not all demons hate humans. My father, who is standing before you, is one of the few."

Everyone looked at Hakito.

"I don't mind them all that much as long as they don't hurt my family." explained Hakito. "I have humans for servants, in my land, and the town surrounding my castle."

"Wow!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Yes, know let Kagome continue. We have only a few more minutes before we have to go."

"Well, I left my mom telling her that I would come back. I returned to my father and we talked. I later trained on my miko and demon abilities for the next two years. I have been meaning to tell you guys for a long time, but I just couldn't. I can do all sort of things that you couldn't even imagine."

"But, Kagome? How could you train if you weren't out of my site for five minutes?"

"That is a very good question. You see I am a elemental demon. I can control the elements. All of the elements. That includes the basics and some, including the element of time. I can take a few minutes here and there and take them away from time and add them up. When I do all I have to do is release it and then I have several hours to myself. It is very complicated and will make your head spin if you think about it to much."

"Oh, but that doesn't explain how Lord Hakito could train you if you control time?"

"I can let anyone into my time loop if I want. All Hakito had to do was be there at the right time for me to do the time loop."

"I don't understand!" whined Inuyasha and Koga at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Well, for example. If Sango and I just came back for the hot spring and she was ahead of me all I had to do was widen my range to include Hakito and change time. So, while you couldn't tell that time had changed at all, we could have been training for two or three days. When I change time back to normal it is as if it had never had happened. It is very complicated. I had to teach myself most of the demon abilities. He only has ice and water while I have all the elements," said Kagome with a nod to her father.

Kagome looked at the faces in the clearing and shook her head.

"Don't try to understand. It will only confuse you even more. Just know that that is the reason why I have trained for the last two years without anyone noticing."

"Okay. I think that is enough to tell for now." finished Kagome.

"Wait! Lord Hakito has been telling us about you having a Destiny to fulfill. Can you tell us what it is?" asked a very interested Miroku.

"Well, I can tell you that I have several that I must fulfill. The two that you need to know the most is that one: I have to kill a great threat. Number tow is that I have to unite the four lands. That is all that I can and will say for now."

"Kagome, it is time for us to go." said Hakito.

"I know." she said very sadly.

"Where do you think that you are going?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I have to go and start to rule over the Eastern Lands. I will have time here and there to come along with you. I will have all of you to the castle as soon as I can. I can't have you there at the moment. I have all sorts of documents to sign and then balls to attend. Lets just say that I have a lot to do. I know that you guys wouldn't be interested in that stuff. I want you to do what you want. I can come find you when I am finished with all the political mess. I promise."

Shippo started to cry very loudly. "Please don't go!" he wailed out loud. "I don't want to loose you!"

"You won't sweetie!"

Kagome hugged him closely to her body and laid her chin on his head.

"I promise to come see you as soon as I can."

Hakito looked on at this display of emotion with a chuckle. 'She will be a great mother one of these days. If only she knew how soon.'

Kagome hugged the crying Kitsune cub unaware of her father's thoughts.

"Kagome, try the necklace."

"Your right, dad. That is a perfect idea. Why didn't I think about that earlier?" replied Kagome.

She pulled out a small almost invisible golden necklace. It was thin with a full moon symbol on it. The moon was incased in gold.

"It is very simple. If you put this on I can tell if you need me at any point in time. Even with me changing time. I will be able to sense your moods and feelings through this necklace. With a simple feeling, I will not feel it. However, I can feel if you are scared, happy, or mad. If it is a strong emotion then I will feel it. It is almost invisible and can't be taken off by anyone but me. Would you like this, Shippo?" explained Kagome.

"Yes, momma!"

"I will be at your side if you ever need me." Said Kagome as she put the necklace around Shippo's neck.

"Kagome it is time to go. You have to meet the other Lords. We have to leave now! It is not good to be late to meet the Lords for the first time."

"I have to go guys. I will see you as soon as I can! I promise!" said Kagome.

Kagome and Hakito leapt into the air.

The rest of the occupants looked as the father and daughter left the clearing and became almost invisible to them within a few moments.

"Hey! Wait for me! I am a the Prince of the Northern Lands! I get to go to the party to! Hey, did you here me! I said WAIT UP FOR ME!" screamed Koga as he ran to follow them.

**Updated 12/20/05**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I have 46 reviews for my story! Oh, my GOSH! Thank you all so much! You have no IDEA how much that means to me. **

**I will not tell you the people who reviewed for my 3rd chapter because I want to update this chapter. I hope that you liked it! **

**animebook fan **


	5. Chapter 5

LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z…..Sorry wrong show… You can start laughing now…that was an attempt on sarcasm…Come on!…Give me something…Laughs in the background… That's more like it! Now on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: **crying in the background** I don't own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z! This is so humiliating!

(No this is not a crossover for any show out there…well, I don't think so?)

Kagome's Destiny _**Chapter 5**_

Kagome, the new Lady of the Eastern Lands, sped through the trees to a large castle in the distance. She looked behind her to see her father, the old Lord of the Eastern Lands, running behind her.

"Hey, dad?" she asked.

"Hai," replied her father.

"Want to fly for a while? I could use the fresh air."

Instead of an answer, Hakito shoot up into the air. He hovered over the trees waiting for his daughter to follow him.

"Show off!" whispered Kagome as she joined him in the air.

The father and daughter flew to the castle in the distance. To any traveler that had looked up, it would have seemed to them as if two heavenly Gods were flying over the treetops with great speed.

Kagome flew to her new home with a speed that would out do Sesshomaru of the West.

'What am I going to do when I see him? How will he react to me being the Lady of the Eastern Lands?' though Kagome as she flew over a small village.

Kagome could remember the first time that she saw Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He was smiling at her before a horde of demons had attacked the castle. Many would have thought that she had seen him for the first time when in his father's tomb. This was, however, not the case. Kagome remembered that she had seen him as a small child. She was only twenty at the time. She had seen him just before she went through the well. She was still a baby at the time so she could not remember him very well. As a pure elemental demon she grew very slowly.

Before she was in the future, to where she grew up just like any other baby child, she grew at an extremely slow rate. She may have been old compared to a human, but in demon form she was only a small baby. She continued to grow like a normal human should have because her father had placed a spell on her to allow her to grow in their time. Now in her demon form she looked like she was a few hundred years old.

"Kagome it is time to land." came her father's voice interrupting her thoughts.

Kagome looked ahead of her to see that her castle was indeed very close. She smiled at its beauty. The walls were a dark gray stone. The castle was surrounded by the most spectacular gardens in the world. Not even the other lords could say that.

Kagome and Hakito landed at the front gate of the castle. The guards quickly opened the gate and bowed.

"My Lady," said the closest guard. "You have returned to us! Welcome back to your home."

"Thank you, …what is your name?" inquired Kagome.

"Nerto, if it pleases you, My Lady?" he said uneasily.

"Yes, thank you. It is good to be back," she said as she went through the gate.

Kagome went into the castle only to stop inside the door. Kagome looked at the stairs that went to the upper floors. Servants stopped to look at her, bowed, and then go about their business.

"When is the ball going to be? I noticed that Koga couldn't keep up with us. He just suddenly gave up and went to the Northern Lands." Kagome asked her father.

"It is in a few hours. The Lords will be arriving in two hours. That is why you needed to get here as soon as possible." Hakito replied.

Kagome walked to the stairs and started to walk up them. 'I just have enough time to go and soak in a hot bath!'

"My Lady!" cried a soldier.

Kagome turned around and looked at the soldier.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There is an attack on the village that is just a few minutes away! It is under attack by tiger demons."

'And I just got here. I am not even the official Lady of the Eastern Lands. I don't fully become the Lady until the ball tonight. Well, I guess that I will have to get used to it sometime. I will have to tell everyone that I hate being called 'My Lady'.'

"Lead the way," she said out loud.

Kagome walked with the soldier out the castle door and into the sun.

"Where is the village? I just need to know which…" Kagome suddenly stopped.

She sniffed the air and quickly ran to the south.

'What is that…it is definitely smoke. This is definitely not the work of only one or two tigers!'

Kagome ran through the forest at an ungodly speed. In a few seconds, she entered on the edge of the burning town.

'What has happened here? Let me see? The village is burning from the outside of the village in. That is not the ordinary work of a tiger demon. That smell…it is Naraku…what is he doing? What is he trying to pull?'

"Well, fire is not a problem for me!" said Kagome out loud.

Kagome walked up to the roaring flames that seemed to have a will of its own. Kagome raised her power level and let loose tons of water from her palm. The water flowed through her palm very rapidly. The water flowed through the village with a vengeance. It spread into the huts and over the farmland at the back of the village. The fire quickly conquered the flames within moments.

"Okay. Now that is over," said Kagome. "Now where is Naraku?"

She looked at the remains of the village. The few buildings that were still standing were burned in different places. She could smell the scent of tiger on the wind. She stood in a defensive stance waiting for the tigers to show themselves.

Suddenly, eight tigers came out of nowhere! They brought with them the smell of dead flesh and fresh blood. They looked normal, except for the spider scar on their backs. Seven of them were orange and black, while the eighth was white and black. Kagome jumped back away from the tigers. They quickly followed her, which brought them away from the village.

"Ah, now I understand." said Kagome with a thoughtful tone in her voice.

Kagome watched as the tigers surrounded her. The white tiger stayed to her front, while the others spread out and divided themselves between her.

"Are you known as the miko known as Kagome?" asked the white tiger very suddenly. His voice had a deep, husky ring to it. It seemed as if this was the first of second time ever using it.

"I am," came Kagome's calm reply.

"Good. Naraku sends his best." He said as he moved his back legs underneath him.

He leaped in to the air! His claws came out in full force as he fell to the ground to where Kagome was standing. Kagome easily dodged the attack and leaped into the air. The other tigers sprang into full attack. They leaped into the air trying to get to Kagome, who was at least thirty-five feet off the ground.

"Now, let me see? How many of you are there?" she asked the infuriated tiger demons on the ground. She raided her hand and pointed to the tigers in turn.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, oh, and eight. What is a poor miko-demon like me to do? Oh, wait that is easy!" said Kagome with obvious sarcasm.

Kagome raised her palm out in front of her. "Since you think that you can destroy and kill humans with fire, then I think that it is only appropriate to use ice on you."

She blew ice out of her palm and aimed it at the tigers jumping under her. They quickly froze over with ice, which enabled them to move an inch. She set down on the ground and looked at the tigers that were frozen over with her powers. She whirled around, bringing her left leg up to smash the white tiger into a dozen pieces.

"They are just pones of Naraku! They did not deserve this death by my hands!" Kagome yelled.

She felt a few tears fall down her cheek. She looked at the other tigers with pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to them as she turned around.

She walked away with a firm step. Wind blew suddenly around her. It flowed around her for a second before it receded behind her. She walked away with the distinct sound of ice shattering on large trees in the background.

'I must hurry! I still have to bathe and dress for the ball. I wish I had brought Shippo. But he would have hated all the demons in the room. It would have overpowered his senses. Having three demon Lords and there Ladies in the same room is not a good idea unless you can protect yourself. I'm sorry my son, but this is for your own good.' She thought as she came closer to the burned village.

Upon closer inspection of the village Kagome noticed that the villagers where mainly all right. She could see the two or three villagers that were brutally eaten by the tiger demons. Most of the villagers were smudged with black all over there bodies, while only a few actually had any real burns.

'I guess they were mainly in the fields when this happened. Only one of two of them were in the huts. That is good. The children all look fine. Thank Kami!'

A villager walked up to Kagome with the look of unease on his face. He had black marks covering most of his body. His brown hair was so covered in ash that is look almost pure gray. Kagome stopped her advance and waited for the villager to speak to her.

"T-Thank you for your help. I am the village leader. How can we repay you for your kindness?" he asked.

'It does not seem as if they know that I am the Lady of the East. That is very good.' Kagome thought with curiosity.

"You owe me nothing. I am here to help you. I shall send some of my people to help you rebuild your homes and farming land. Do not be afraid when they show up. They will not hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

"Oh, thank you so much! There must be something that we can do for such a wonderful demoness as you!" he replied with gratitude.

"Just take care of your village. Take care of your children. I have to leave, but I will get you help as soon as I can. They will be with you in less than an hour." Kagome said as she turned to walk away.

The villagers started to whisper as she left. Kagome would hear them argue.

"Kooba, ask her who she is!" whispered a man.

"No, I don't want to offend her. She has done enough already!" came the retort from the now know leader.

"Fine, if you won't then I will!" yelled a woman.

"Miss, what is your name!" shouted the village women over the crowd.

Kagome turned around to face them. She smiled at them.

"Kagome," she replied. "My name is Kagome."

She turned around when she saw their shocked faces and walked into the trees.

The villagers, that had gathered to see her, just stood still with their mouth hanging out. The look on their faces was one of pure shock and discovery.

"What did she just say?" said the leader, Kooba.

"Kagome, isn't that the name of the new Lady here?" asked a child that looked the age of sixteen.

"Yes, it is." came the astonished response of Kooba.

"Wow!" said a villager in the back of the group.

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" said the women who asked Kagome what her name was. "She doesn't seem like the other Lords and Ladies."

"Yeah, she seems like a normal commoner. She cares about the people."

"And did you hear what she said? She said a miko-demon. That means she has some miko abilities!" yelled a villager.

"Yeah, but she is a demon. She looks and acts like an Elemental demon like her father. How can she have miko abilities as well?"

"I don't know. I do know that she is going to be a great ruler. Let is be known as of this day forth that Kagome, Lady of the Eastern Lands, is the protector of the people." said Kooba in a formal tone.

"Hai, we shall show her the proper respect that she deserves. She is going to be the best ruler that these lands have ever seen!"

And as of that day, Kagome, Lady of the Eastern Lands, was known as the protector of the people. That is when it all started. Kagome's destiny was being fulfilled without anyone even knowing it.

Updated 12/31/05 

**Thank you to all the following reviewers:**

**Sliver of Melody, bluediamond-hime, ., mimi86, Nox the anceint Roman goddess of night, anishamj, babygirl20008, Hikaritenshi2000, Natsuko Nishi, Ayame's Sohma's wife, Yoko-obssessor, inugrldemon, Demonic-One, LynGreenTea, SailorSaturnthesilencer, Midnight Faerie, Sesshomarubaby18, Blue, Kakashisninjadogs, Sesshomaruspunk, Sess-Kag, goddess-love-fight-sessy's-angle3, hermonine**

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I almost passed out in Wal-Mart and it took me a two days to recover. I was intending to update a week ago, but I have work. Sorry, but I can't get out of it. I passed all of my exams so I can update some more. **

I HOPE THAT YOU HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS! 

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT IS ALMOST 2006!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't think that I own Inuyasha…looks like I am thinking Nope I don't think so…Heck NO! Kagome's Destiny Chapter 6 

Kagome looked in the mirror that was in her luxurious room. 'If you could call it a room! It is more like a house in the future!' Kagome thought with awe.

She brought her attention to her so-called room. The room was a dark blue with a spectacular view off the high balcony. Her bed was the size of one of her walls. There was a huge dresser on the other side of the room, with a vanity next to it. There was a huge hot spring next to her room that had the most spectacular smelling shampoos that she could ever imagine!

Kagome looked once again in the mirror only to see a beautiful demoness. She was in a spectacular kimono that showed off her womanly curves in all the right places. Her kimono was pure, liquid-like black with lush red flowers on it. Around the flowers where the greenest leaves that anyone has ever seen before. She had her hair up that flowed down at the bottom. She had little makeup on with light red lipstick on her lips.

'I can't tell that this is I! I look so…so…beautiful! What am I going to do if I have a guy is hitting on me?'

She turned around and walked to the door. Kagome was almost at the door when she felt a presence nearing her bedroom. She sensed that it was her father. Soon enough, he opened the door to her room. He did not enter the threshold of the door. He just stared at her with a look of awe on his face.

'Wow! Kagome is going to have so many people looking her up. The men are going to surround her and the women are going to give her glares.' Hakito thought secretly to himself.

Kagome watched her father look at her up and down. "What are you looking at?"

Hakito suddenly jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome as if he just came out of a dream.

"What?"

"I asked you what you were looking at me for? Well?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking that I am going to have to keep the guys off you."

Kagome shook her head as if she didn't want to know what he was talking about.

"I don't mean to be rude dad, but I think that you need to lay off the sake tonight."

"Maybe. You might think that I am trying to humor you, but you know that you are beautiful! Your mother will be disappointed that she could not be here to see this."

"I know that mom wanted to be here, but she needed to visit her family before they left her," she said with a sad tone in her voice. "I have only seen her one or two times. And you and I both know that she never really approved of me. I just wish that I could see her family before they left to the far east. I have never met them."

"Kagome, I know that you wanted her to see you become the new Lady of the East, but I know that she is very proud of you." he said in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, right! Mother never really approved of me. She always thought that I was not good enough for the title of 'Lady'. I just wanted her to be here so I can show her that I am going to be a great ruler for our people. If only she could have seen me with that village. By the way, did the general send the troops to that village as I requested?"

"Yes, they left shortly after you told them about the assistance of the villagers. They brought with them food and water. Plus, the materials that they needed to rebuild their homes and crops." He said matter- a-factly. He didn't say anything about the comments against his mate that was not in the castle.

'He didn't say anything about mother. He knows that I am right. She never did like her own daughter and heir to the kingdom.' Kagome thought.

Kagome sighed. She walked to her father and stopped in front of him.

"Shall we?" Kagome asked as she held out her arm.

"Yes, we shall. Wait a minute! I was supposed to offer you my arm not the other way around!" he said as he realized this fact. He took her outstretched arm.

"Well, we are almost late and you where taking to long to offer." she replied. Hakito didn't answer.

Hakito and Kagome walked out of Kagome's room and down the hall. Together they went down the hallway that had numerous twists and turns. They soon arrived at a large, exquisite, wooden door. It had several designs on it that showed full moons and the many elements of the planet. It was polished to perfection.

Hakito turned to Kagome. "I will be presented first. You know what is to happen next. After this night you will be the official Lady of the Eastern Lands. I hope that you are ready for the many things that are going to await you."

"You have trained me well…father." Kagome said with a slight wave in her normally confident voice.

"You will do fine my daughter!" Hakito suddenly pulled Kagome forward and hugged her. This was a show of affection uncommon for a demon of any stator.

"I love you my Kagome no matter what you do. Just you know that."

"I know that dad. And I know that you can not help me after this. I know. I love you too."

Hakito let go of his daughter as the wooden door slowly opened. He walked forward while the footman announced him. Kagome, however, could not hear this.

'Am I ready to take on this. I still have to find the jewel shards. I can't stay at home for long.' Kagome thought silently.

Suddenly, a sound of an instrument brought Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome walked forward through the doors with her head held high.

"Now introducing Lady Kagome, Princess of the Eastern Lands."

Kagome walked forward to a set of chairs that was at the head of the throne room with a confidence that you would not have expected from the nervous demoness a few moments before. She didn't see the many demons that looked at her with lust and wonder. 'I can do this. I will fulfill my destiny!'

Kagome stopped a few feet from the throne. Hakito stood in front of the two chairs. "Neal, Princess Kagome." Kagome did as asked.

"Do you, Princess Kagome, accept the title of the 'Lady of the Eastern Lands' with all that the title entails? Do you accept the laws of the Land? Do you accept the safety of your people?

"I do accept this title and all that goes with it." Kagome stated plainly.

"Then come forward and be seated as such." Hakito said with pride. Hakito stepped back so that Kagome would pass.

Kagome passed her father. She looked at the right seat in the throne room. 'To pass the test I have to be able to sit on the seat without it burning me alive. My power will not save me. I have to prove to the kingdom that I can do as I say. If not then I was never meant to rule over my people. No one of my age has ever sat on this seat and lived to tell about it.'

Kagome slowly turned around to face the crowded hall. She sat down with confidence. Nothing happened to her. Suddenly, a golden light shown out around the chair that Kagome was sitting on. The demons in the hall raised there hands to protect there sensitive eyes. When the light finally came down it showed Kagome calmly sitting on as if nothing had happened.

"You all are witness to this extraordinary event. I now introduce to you, Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands."

The hall went in an uproar. The loud clapping in the throne was heard throughout the halls in the castle and surrounding forests. Kagome stood up and smiled at her audience.

"Thank you for your support. I will protect my people with honor and respect that they so deserve. I look forward to meeting each and everyone of you. Now, let the ball begin.

Soft music began to play. Many demons and demoness started to offer their hands to one another. Kagome stepped down from the throne and started to dance with her father.

"You did wonderful, Kagome. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I hope that you can continue to be proud of me."

"Excuse me? May I have this dance, My Lady?" interrupted a handsome wolf demon.

Hakito stopped and bowed to Kagome. He then bowed to the demon. Kagome swiftly came into the grasp of the other demon when her father left to go and talk to some of their guests.

"My Lady, let me introduce myself. My name is Korro. I am the second son to the Northern Lord and Lady. I am related to Koga, who I am sure that you have met. Well, from what you I have heard you know him."

"Yes, I can honestly say that I know him. I haven't met him yet tonight. I plan to meet all of the people here. I hope to get to know everyone who is here. So, how about you?"

"I am more than happy to tell you about myself, but I am afraid that it would take the entire night to tell you. How about you and me talk later. I am sure that you have other people to talk to, My Lady."

"I am glad that you are willing to talk to me, but I think that I need to ask something of you."

"I may not be able to do as you request. I will try."

"Okay, can you stop calling me My Lady? Kagome will do."

Korro looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why would you ask something like that? That title shows and tells who you are! Why are asking me?"

"Oh, no! I am happy that I can protect my people. I just don't like the fact that everyone is calling me 'My Lady'. It is rather annoying. It makes me feel like I am better than everyone else, but the fact is that I'm not! I know that I have the title, but that doesn't mean that my life is better than anyone else's!

"Oh, I understand! I will try to remember that."

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she stopped dancing. She got out of his arms and smiled at him. "Thank you for the dance." Kagome laughed out loud and walked away from Korro.

'What is it about her that I completely trust. She is like no one that I have ever known. I will protect her with my life from now on.' he promised himself.

Kagome walked away from Korro to a person in the corner. She was in a high-class kimono that was a pure forest green color. She had a small white star on her head. Her hair was a burning red color. She had a tiny figure and a tan complexion. Kagome stopped in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. What is yours."

The demoness was completely taken back by Kagome's sweet demeanor. 'What is she trying to pull?' Deciding to see what she was going to say, Tigra decided to answer.

"My name is Lady Tigra of the Southern Lands."

"Oh, so how is your land? Is it as pretty there as I have heard? I have been there, but I haven't had the time to really look at the land and palace."

"I have decided that I like you. You seem very nice for a demon. The Southern Lands are a beauty that I will happily let you come see. I hope that you will come see it."

And that is what started an hour-long conversation. One hour after their conversation Kagome looked at the other people in the room. "I'm sorry Tigra, but I have to go and meet the other guests. I will talk to you later okay?"

"That is fine. I'm sorry for taking you away from your guests."

"That is not a problem. I look forward to talking to you later."

"And I as well, Kagome." responded Tigra. The two Ladies had long ago agreed to call each other by their first name.

Kagome walked away with the unknown trust and friendship from Lady Tigra that she was going to need in the future.

Kagome walked around the hall greeting her many guests with a smile and a wonderful personality. Many of the males looked at her with lust filled eyes. Kagome saw this but didn't comment on it. Many of the females gave her glares with the thought that she was there to take away their man. They soon learned that she was not interested. After a while, the female population of the throne room/hall started to get to know Kagome. They soon grew to have respect for the young Lady demoness. Many of the men and women noticed that there was some thing about her that they just had to trust.

Kagome finally talked to Koga and finally convinced him that she was not interested in him as a mate. He finally accepted her plea and made sure that she was still a friend. Kagome meet the other lord of the North and South. She met the sons, cousins, nieces, nephews, and many grandchildren of the Northern and Southern Lords and Ladies.

Nearing the end of the ball, Kagome walked out on one of the balconies that went directly off the throne room. She breathed in the fresh pine scent that was coming from the forest surrounding the castle.

'It is so peaceful here. I can't believe that Naraku wants to destroy such peacefulness.' she thought.

"You can come out now Lord Sesshomaru. I know that you are there." She said quietly.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands came out of the shadows that he was watching her from. Kagome turned to look at him. His face was blank of emotion.

"You are more than likely trying to figure out how I knew that you were there? You are more than likely trying to convince yourself that your scent and aura was not completely covered and that was how I found out that you were spying on me since I have been out here. But I can assure you that you were completely covered up. I just happen to have the ability to sense stuff like that. You can not get rid of the scent of the earth off you that I can't detect. Don't worry, you are not loosing your touch."

"Don't think that you can convince me that you have that much power. You are but my half-brother's female wench. That is all."

"I will not be disrespected by you Lord Sesshomaru! I am a female, but I am not Inuyasha's as you so blandly put it!" Kagome snapped back at him.

"I will forgive your transaction against this Sesshomaru this one time. I will not be so friendly for the next time." Sesshomaru told Kagome with a hard tone in his voice. He seemed as if he was struggling with something in his mind.

"What is it that I can do for you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as if she didn't even hear what he had said.

"Tell me how you are here? You were but a miko bitch that was traveling with my half-breed brother."

Kagome looked down at herself as if looking at something. She looked up at Sesshomaru as if she was confused.

"What is wrong with you now wench? I asked a question and I don't repeat myself for anyone." Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Well, the answer is that I am a Miko-Elemental demon. A very rare breed at that. And the second is, since I am not a dog, much like yourself, then how can I be a bitch as you so put it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had just signed her own death.

**Update 01/02/06**

**Thank you to all you reviewers that have been so supporting in my story. I hope that I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter. There will be a fight scene in the next chapter, but that is all I am going to tell you. If you read this, then you can tell me whom you would like the fight to be between. **

I would like to give special thanks to Liady Tigra, one of my reviewers, who requested for her name to be in my chapter. I decided, with her permission and help, to let her be the Lady of the South.

**For any reviewers who is like Liady Tigra and has a request then e-mail me or tell me in your review. We can message each other from there. **

**Thank you for all your support again. I hope that you liked it. **

**IMPORTANT- TELL ME IF WHOM YOU WANT THE FIGHT TO BE BETWEEN! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION!**

**animebook fan over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT---- READ THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! DON'T FLAME UNTIL YOU READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show or Manga!**

_**Kagome's Destiny**_

Chapter 7 

Slam!

Hakito and the other guests looked up as Kagome hit the marble floor with a loud smack.

Kagome had cuts and small bruises all over her body, but they were already starting to heal with her demon healing abilities.

Kagome quickly recovered and stood up to face Sesshomaru. He calmly came into the ballroom with cold indifference on his face.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have said that, but you where asking for it! You have to know that you have my apology for that last one, but you can't treat me like that."

"You will learn your place! No one disrespects this Sesshomaru's family or breed."

"Is that what you are so mad about?" said Kagome in exasperation. "I thought that it would be me telling you that you needed to respect me when you are, in fact, on my land."

Sesshomaru ran forward at her. Kagome jumped back and narrowly missed the poison claws that where now imbedded in the floor.

Whispers started to go around the room like wild fire. Many didn't know if they should interfere or not. The prospect of getting on Lord Sesshomaru's bad side was not something that they wanted. On the other hand, they wanted to help Lady Kagome for she had remarkably gained the respect of the entire room with her pure nature and uplifting personality.

"Lord Hakito, what should we do?" was heard over the many whispers.

"Nothing. Kagome will not gain the respect of the Western Lord if she does not handle this on her own. There is an conflict between the two that must be settled now or it will never be solved."

"But, Hakito. That is your own daughter. How you let her get herself killed?" shouted Lady Tigra of the South.

"I am no longer the ruling Lord of the East. This is up to Kagome to fix. Don't worry! She is more skilled at her abilities than I am. She knows what she is doing."

The room full of demons turned their attention back to the fight that was at hand. The prospect of Kagome knowing more that her father was a startling discovery.

Kagome leaped backward away from Sesshomaru for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but she didn't jump quickly enough. Sesshomaru slashed his poison claws at her. They nicked her and started to put a large hole in the kimono. The hole started to burn with acid.

'How is she getting away from my attacks. She should be in two by now.' thought a bewildered Sesshomaru.

'Man! I can't believe that that I have to show my power to these demons already! This is so not fair. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well, I will have to try to not show him. Just maybe I can…' Thought a very frustrated Lady of the East.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. You asked for it!"

Kagome stood still on the ground as she landed. To all that was watching her, they saw the most determined look on her face. She stood ready for anything.

'What does this wench think that she is doing?' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome walked forward with an air of power around her. "I think that you need to get over this, Lord Sesshomaru. I have nothing against you."

"You shall pay for your disrespect against this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said with disdain.

"Ah, but you see. You already did." Kagome said with all knowing voice.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You remember the time that you almost killed me when you where trying to get you brother's sword. You have tried to kill me on many occasions. So you see you have already tried to defend your honor before."

'What is she talking about?'

"So you have no need to defend your honor now. You have already done it!"

'Ah, she is good.' Hakito walked forward. 'I think that I can help now that she has given a solution.'

"Oh, of course, Sesshomaru! You think of this stuff all the time. You must of known all along that you would be meeting Lady Kagome. You of all the Lords know that this is Kagome of the Eastern Lands. I am sure that you are going to be a great ally to the Eastern Lands."

'How did I get into this?' thought Sesshomaru.

"Of course, my dear friend. I look forward to having the new Lady of the Eastern Lands as my ally."

Sesshomaru walked forward to Kagome. "I am sure that you will forgive my lack of memory, Lady Kagome."

"Oh, the misunderstanding is completely understandable. I am sure that you have a lot of things to do. Being the Lord of the West, you must have a lot of things on your mind." Said Kagome.

"I am so glad that you are so understanding, Kagome. And you also, Sesshomaru." Lady Tigra said. "I am sure that they will get along so well."

"Oh, you are so right, Lady Tigra." Said Hakito. "I am sure that the two of them will have to talk and get to know each of them. I am sure that they will go and talk for the rest of the ball. It is almost over, so go and get the opportunity while you can."

"Oh, course, father. Lord Sesshomaru, shall we?"

Sesshomaru looked at Hakito. 'What is he trying to do? He is up to something.'

**Update 1/15/06**

**Sorry, if it is a small chapter. I will update tomorrow. I promise. I don't have school, so I will do my homework today, and work on it all day tomorrow. I hope that you will forgive me! Please forgive me? I am so sorry. I hope that you will understand that I have a lot of homework! This semester is going to kill me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Some one else does. **

**Kagome's Destiny** **Chapter 8**

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into out of the throne room onto the balcony.

'What am I going to do?' thought Kagome. 'I can't talk small talk with Sesshomaru. Oh, look what he did to my kimono. I am so glad that I have a shirt under it for cases like this. '

Kagome walked up to the edge of the balcony and looked out to see the forest. Sesshomaru watched her with cold indifference on his face.

For ten minutes they just stayed the same way. Kagome looked at the forest surrounding her. She then looked at the bright moon. Sesshomaru stood a few steps behind her. He looked at her with a small curious look on his face, but not before he changed his face to the cold indifference that it was.

'Okay, I can't stand this silence anymore!' Kagome thought.

"Can you believe this beauty that this world is?" asked Kagome. "Can you believe that with such beauty there is a person that wants to destroy it? How can Naraku want to destroy something so precious?"

"Naraku is an evil that should not have been born in this world."

"You know what? That has to be the only thing that we have ever agreed on."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to this. Kagome looked at the sky.

"The stars are so clear here. Aren't they beautiful?" asked Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru has questions. And you are going to answer them." demanded Sesshomaru.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I will answer as many questions that I am able to answer. I hope that you will not be disappointed in me if I do not answer a question. But ask away."

"How are you here?"

"As you well know, I was sent into the future for my protection from my father's enemies. He didn't think that I would be safe in this time. I later came back here on my fifteenth birthday. I had lost all my memories, at the time, so I didn't remember anything about this time at all. I let Inuyasha out of the tree and then I accidentally broke the Shikon No Tama. We started to travel together. We later got more companions. You have already met them." Kagome stopped with her tale and waited for the next question.

Sesshomaru waited until the end of her tale before he asked another question. "I sense miko powers in you. How did you retain that power even though you turned into your demon form?"

"My mother is a miko turned demon. She, unlike most turned demons, retained her miko abilities. A very small amount of miko abilities, but enough for me to gain those powers. It took all her strength to not purify herself. She could never sure her miko powers or she would have killed herself. Midoriko gave me the Jewel of Four Souls after Kikyou died. Midoriko decided that she was not pure enough nor was she powerful enough to protect the Jewel. I was powerful enough in the future to protect it. In the future there is no demons, so I had no need to protect it. All I had to do was hide it."

"How were you able to not purify yourself?"

"Since my mother had kept a small amount of her powers, she passed them on to me when I was born. I, however, gained more power than she did. I then gained more by the Shikon No Tama. I have kept my purity even after people trying to destroy it. Kagome paused. "Any more questions? I am an open book."

"Why didn't you remember anything after you came back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My father put a spell on me. It was mainly my father who did it. My mother didn't do much at all. All she did was make the family that found me believe that I was their own child. And since at the time I looked only a few weeks old, it wasn't very hard for them to believe. So are you going to answer some of my questions or am I going to have to keep asking you until you answer out of annoyance.

"Fine! What is it that you want to know about this Sesshomaru?"

"Well, for starters, why do you seem to hate Inuyasha so much? You fight him, but you don't seem to want to kill him. Sure you want to hurt him, but it seems as if you want to teach him something."

'Should I tell her?' Sesshomaru stared at Kagome while her back was to him. 'There is something about her that seems to be trustworthy, or maybe she is someone I can respect.'

"You are correct. I am trying to get my brother to respect his life. I know about him falling in love with a human priestess. Disgusting in my opinion. I try to get him to know that life is a precious thing, especially for a half-breed. He has lost my faith in him."

"But didn't he have to defend for himself after his mother died?"

"Yes, he did. But little did he know that I was watching over him. I didn't let him a face an opponent that would have gotten him killed. He didn't know at the time, but I was always there. I helped him until he got involved with humans."

Kagome turned around and watched Sesshomaru with a thoughtful look. "When why do you hate humans? I know that you hate them with a passion. That much is the most obvious thing in the world!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as if he was contemplating whether to answer or not.

"My mother was killed by a human band of bandits. They thought that if they killed my mother then the west would crumple. They thought that they could sell her body to the highest bidder. So they could put her body on display and made my father and I weak. Little did they know that my father left the morning that they killed her. I was the only one home besides the servants. They killed her in her room before I could get to her. I found them over her bloody, decapitated body. Their hands were soiled with her blood. The floor was washed in it. They bled her dry, so that my father could not revive her. I never told my father the state of her body when he got home. I had already cleaned up the mess. He never knew that I killed the humans like the animals that they were. He just came home to his mate dead and his son in seclusion."

Sesshomaru went silent after that. Kagome stood silently watching him.

"So that is why…" Kagome said out loud more to herself than to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"That is why you turned cold and emotionless. You haven't had the time to mourn. You must have thought that it was your fault that she was killed. You blamed yourself for her death. That is why you became the way that you are now. You became like this so nothing like that could happen to the ones that you loved again. But, that wasn't what happened is it. Something like that happened again, didn't it?"

Sesshomaru walked forward to Kagome with malice. "What do you know? You should know when to stay out of a demon's life"

"Ah, but the fact is that I am right, aren't I?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru gripped the front of her kimono. It started to crumple and the white shirt underneath it showed more and more.

"Well, you did a number on my kimono. Oh, well!" said Kagome with a hint of laughter in her voice. "But you should know that your secret is safe with me. No one will know what you have told me tonight."

Sesshomaru let her go and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around.

"I meant what I said."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "Rin has been asking for you. It would make her happy if you would a visit."

"Thank you. I will do that."

Sesshomaru flew off the balcony on his white, fluffy cloud. He flew to the Western Lands, his territory.

Update 1/16/06 

**Thanks for the reviews. I better get a review for the 7th chapter! I write, you review. I hope that you will like this chapter. It answers so questions that you might have! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else damn it!

**IMPORTANT - (A/N: I know that Sesshomaru and Kagome seem OOC, but that is what I have to sure for my story. You know when you have to do something in a story that you don't like, but you do it because it helps the story or it can explain something else in the story, well that is what I am doing. I am trying to have the characters have the ordinary personality, but sometimes it can't be avoided. I am sorry if you are unhappy with this, but try to be patient.) **

**Kagome's Destiny**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave to his home.

'How much you have suffered. You didn't deserve that.' she thought silently.

"Kagome, is everything all right?" asked Koga's brother, Korro.

'What! I didn't sense him coming behind me! I need to focus.'

Kagome turned around toward him with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Is there anything that I can do?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No, but thank you for your concern." Kagome said as she walked to him.

"Well, if you are not busy, may I ask for the last dance of the evening?" Korro asked as he lifted his arm for her to take.

"I would love to!" exclaimed Kagome.

She took his arm that he offered and they both walked into the throne room.

**(A/N: I will have a song parting the scene change.)**

EVANESCENCE: FALLEN (BRING ME TO LIFE)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call me name and save me from the dark

Bid me blood to run before come undone

Save me from the nothing that I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life

Kagome went through the next three weeks with little problems. She spent her time talking to the people and the other upper class demons. She found out that the lords of the separate lands were not the only upper class demons. There were ,in fact, a few demons that were not as strong as the Lords themselves, but not by much. They controlled their own land in small places and had their own servant in one place or another. Not many where that much to be worried about. They were not powerful enough of over through the other lords, so the Lords themselves were not worried.

Kagome met the Eastern Council members the next day after the ball. Their purpose was to council her on the many problems that she had to deal with. Kagome was beginning to loath hearing them talk to her. They were all about tradition. They could constantly tell her what to do in a simple solution. They even told her that the soldiers that she sent to the burned village were a mistake. She was told that it was not a soldier's duty to lower themselves to help simple humans. Kagome found this very troubling news. She, however, kept this thought to herself.

Kagome found herself bored one or two times in the past few weeks. She often found herself day dreaming of traveling with Inuyasha and all of her friends. She missed her son. She was sad that he couldn't come with her, but she knew that he wouldn't like all the boring meetings and conversations that were in the daily schedule of being a Lady of the East.

Kagome, currently, sat at a table surrounded by the Eastern Council and the Lords, Ladies, and their first born children of the other lands.

"What are we going to do about Naraku? He has lived longer than he should have," asked Lord Serreo, the Lord of the South.

Lord Serreo (I just made up this name. I don't want anyone to think that I have stolen this name. I just thought of it in a hurry!) had a white star on his head just like his mate, Tigra. He was very much like his mate in looks. With his hair a burning red, his eyes were the darkest green color that you could ever see. His dark tan only proved to Kagome that he was outside a lot. It seemed as if he lived in an open field surrounded by the sun in its wonderful glory.

"We can not let him live! My people are being killed off in large numbers. My people are scared. They will not remain loyal to me for long if this continues!" said Lord Genchi of the North.

Lord Genchi had a paler skin to him. His furs only proved that he lived in the cold. He had long blonde hair, but it wasn't as long as Sesshomaru's. His eyes were a crystal blue. They were very commanding. They seemed to command attention to everything that they saw.

'Koga must have gotten his eyes from his mother, while Korro got his mothers hair.' Kagome thought as an after thought. Kagome noticed that Lord Genchi's mate was not present at this meeting.

**(animebook fan: Sorry, I can't think of names for any of the Lords and Ladies. Don't take offense to my pathetic names.)**

"He does not deserve life. He has killed almost all of my comrades," said Koga with loath. "Kagome, how many shards are left? How many do you have?"

"What does he mean? Do you have Shikon Shards?" asked Lady Tigra.

"Yes, I have some. I have almost half of it. Naraku has the other half besides one or two here and there." Kagome said softly.

"What?" yelled Lord Serreo.

"Didn't you know that Kagome is the guardian of the Shikon Jewel?" asked Koga.

"No, you should have told us. I don't feel the power from them." Lord Serreo said with shock.

"Is it true, Lady Kagome?" asked Lord Genchi with a little awe.

"Yes, I am the guardian of the Jewel. I have been since I was born."

"That is impossible! You are a demon. Even if you do have a little miko energy in you."

"I was born with the Jewel in me. I broke it on accident four years ago. I was trying to get a crow demon away from it and shot an arrow at it. The arrow hit the demon, but it also hit the Jewel, as well. I have been finding the shards of it for the past four years with my friends and adopted son."

"So, the rumors are true," said Lord Serreo more to himself than to the other occupants at the table.

"What rumors are you referring to?" asked Kagome.

"There is a rumor around that there is a group of travelers hunting down Naraku. It is said that the group had humans, demon, and…" he paused for a moment before continuing with a look of disgust on his face. "… a half-demon. No one really knows who they are."

Serreo looked at the audience in front of him. They looked at him with some unknown emotion on their faces, which is besides Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just had on his normal expression. You could tell that he was annoyed by this meeting by the way that his eyes would drift to the door and back to the speaker.

"Well, don't tell me that you haven't heard the same rumors?" asked Lord Serreo with frustration after they continued to look at him.

"Yes, I have heard that the group use to be all enemies or something along those lines." confessed Lady Tigra.

"They were three humans, two demons, and one half breed. But since that we now know that Kagome was in that group then there was in face only two humans and three demons." Koga said.

"But what are they? They must be powerful to take on Naraku. They could be great allies, even though they have a half breed in their mists."

"Kagome, can you tell us about them? You of all people should know their strengths and weaknesses," asked Lady Tigra.

Kagome sighed. Inside she knew that this was not going to go well with them. She knew that Sesshomaru would not help her for anything. He might have told her something's about his life and family, but he was back to his cold secluded self. He was if anything, colder to her than before. Granted he wasn't trying to kill her, but he was cold none the less. He seemed to be avoiding her if Kagome thought about it.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He slowly and slightly nodded his head once before he looked away. He knew what was going go be said and he accepted it with full force.

"The two humans are Sango and Miroku. Sango is the last of her village. She is a demon exterminator. He entire village was destroyed and her brother is now under Naraku's control even though he is dead. A Jewel Shard is keeping him alive and under Naraku's control. Miroku is a monk. Naraku cursed him. He and his family are cursed with a hole in their hand. He will have it until if kills him or Naraku is dead."

"The three demons are myself, my adopted son, Shippo, and Kirara. Shippo is a fox demon. His parents were killed and I have been his mother since then. Kirara is a cat demon. She is Sango's companion and protector."

Kagome paused. She looked at her audience. They seemed to be holding onto her every word. Even the council members who had not spoken one word during the entire meeting.

"And the half-breed?" inquired Lord Serreo when she didn't continue immediately.

"The half-demon is named Inuyasha."

Kagome didn't get a chance to continue. The room went into full-blown chaos.

"What?"

"I thought that he was dead."

"Hoe did he survive?"

Kagome, Koga, and Sesshomaru where the only ones to not get up and start to shout. They simply stayed in their seats while they watched the entire thing go from calm one moment to shouting and panicked the next.

Koga, who was getting annoyed by the display, stood up.

"Silence!" he shouted.

The demons came to an abrupt halt. They looked at the prince with a little awe. No one had ever seen Koga act like his age before.

"What is with you demons? Calm down!" Koga yelled over the now quiet room.

"Who released him?" asked Lord Serreo.

The room went even quieter. You could here a servant passing the door with their well-trained silent feet.

"I did," whispered Kagome in answer.

"But, why did you let him out? He is a half breed!"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, he…"

"No, he is a living being. That is all that matters. He is a good fighter against Naraku. He is a little ruff around the edges. I don't care how you feel about him." Kagome said all this of this with a calm voice.

She did not waver from her decision. Slowly, the occupants in the room slowly sat down.

'She is good. She is already positioning herself as being dominant. Her father must have taught her how to do that. Only Ladies of a Land can do that. Pathetic women only obey their mates. She is letting her voice to be heard. She is not going to back down from this and they know it.' Sesshomaru thought.

'I can't believe that they didn't tell me off. Thank you, dad!' Kagome said with a little sigh inside of her head. 'Though, I can't believe that they haven't talked to Sesshomaru, yet. They are more than likely to scared to ask about it.'

The room stayed quiet. Many of the demons where thinking on how to say something to what Kagome had just said. Finally, Lord Genchi spoke to Kagome.

"I will not pass judgement until I see him fighting to kill the evil that is Naraku. Until that time, I will not pass judgement on him."

The others in the room besides Koga and Sesshomaru slowly stated to nod their heads with reluctance.

After this they continued on with the meeting on how to go about killing Naraku and his minions.

EVANESCENCE: FALLEN (TOURNIQIET)

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more (so much more)

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return me to salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

Kagome stood on her balcony outside her room. She watched as flickers of light started to come out of the trees. The orangish/red color of the flames soon covered the tree line. She heard the pants of the demons coming close to her home. They seemed as if they had ran from the other side of the county to reach this castle.

'And some of them did' Kagome vaguely thought as she turned around to walk into her room once more. 'This is good. They are all ready coming to the call of their Lords.'

Kagome sat on her bed and got under the covers. 'I need to sleep. I will need my energy for what is to come.' And with that last thought, Kagome promptly fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to the sound of swords against swords.

'Oh, my gosh! How long have I been asleep?' panicked Kagome in her head. She sat up in bed and look to her balcony to realize that the sun was up in the sky.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 'Oh, my gosh! I didn't sense that. I need to concentrate!' yelled Kagome in her thoughts. Out loud she said, "Come in!"

A women servant came in and bowed to her. "My Lady, the soldiers are ready for you. I other Lords are already there training them."

'She is new. I wonder what happened to the other one. I will find out later. I don't want to scare her too much on her first day.

"Thank you, and please call me Kagome or Lady Kagome if you must. I would much prefer to let you call me my name."

'I better not ask her name. That will just scare her off.' Kagome had soon discovered that the servants where not use to being treated so kindly by their masters. Her own father is the most tolerant demon Lord, and he didn't get to know the staff of his home. Neither did the previous rulers. However, Kagome was going to change that tradition.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. I will go and get your bath ready before you go train today."

'She must have heard from the other servants that I bathe myself.'

Kagome nodded her consent knowing that she could not change something's. Kagome had tried to get her servants to let her make her own bath and bathe herself. She had so far gotten them to let her bathe herself, but not to make her own bath. The thought of drawing up her own bath was more than likely an insult to them.

The woman walked back into her room and bowed once again. "Your bath is ready, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you very much. Please go and eat your breakfast. I know that you are very busy."

"Yes, Lady Kagome." she said with wonder in her posture and voice. She bowed again and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her.

Kagome stood up and walked into the washroom/bathroom. She stepped into the bath and sighed. The water was a mildly hot. Not to hat to harm her, but enough to calm her muscles and thoughts.

Knowing that there were people waiting for her, Kagome sat in the water for a minute before she sat up and reached for her hair wash. She poured the liquidity substance on her palm and put her container back on the floor. She scrubbed her head and then went under the water. A few moments later she came up. She looked at the container besides the hair wash and picked it up. She poured the creamy substance in her hair. She dunked under the water only to once again return.

"Oh, darn!" exclaimed Kagome as she looked into her hair only to see conditioner still within it.

It was always hard for her to get the conditioner out of her hair. Her hair was so long and thick that it took one or even two dunks under the water to get it out.

She went back under the water and came up again with a conditioner free hair. She then scrubbed her body down with her soap from the future.

Kagome walked out of the water with a mournful look on her face. She took a robe from the cabinet on the other side of the room and put it on. She walked back into her room and quickly dried and dressed.

"Okay, here it goes," she said as she walked out of her room and shut the door behind her.

Kagome walked down the hallway. She passed by several hallways and sections of the castle. She turned so many lefts, rights, and down different stairwells that in the end you couldn't tell where she came from. The castle was meant to confuse any invaders long enough for the royal family to get out.

Kagome walked out of the castle only to be greeted by Koga and Korro.

"Kagome!" yelled Koga and Korro systematically.

The two wolf demons ran up to her and stood in front of her with grins on their faces.

"Are you ready to whip these demons into shape?" asked Korro.

"Yeah, you can bring their heads together and then…" Koga said with enthusiasm.

"I still don't know why I have to do this? Koga knows about Naraku, too." Interrupted Kagome.

"No, you know more about him and you are…you are…" Koga stopped and looked away.

"What my older brother means is that you are stronger than him." clarified Korro.

"Huh? That is ridiculous!" exclaimed Kagome.

"No, Kagome, it isn't." stated Koga as he turned his attention back to her again. "I didn't help you against Lord Sesshomaru because I could sense that you really didn't need my help. I don't know how, but I just did."

Instead of answering, Kagome nodded to him. She stepped away from them and walked to the waiting demons. The other Lords stepped away from the soldiers and let her pass. The soldiers started to talk amongst themselves in whispers. Several conversations came to Kagome's ears with whispers of who and what she was. Some demons asked each other whom she was and others asked if she was free.

"Listen up!" shouted Kagome.

The demons came to an abrupt silence.

"My name is Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands. Call me Lady Kagome. I am here to tell you about Naraku. I will also train you, along with the other Lords and some of their children. Naraku is a half-breed. He plays tricks and manipulates everyone and everything. He has thousands of demons on his side. Not only does he have that, but he also has demons made of his own flesh. Don't worry about them though. We shall take care of them. Your job is to kill the leisure demons. We will take care of the rest. Any questions?" Kagome paused. She looked around at the assembled soldiers.

"No questions, no answers." She looked around again and nodded her head.

"If there is nothing, then lets get to work!"

**Update 1/28/06**

**Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully you will take this long chapter as an apology. Thanks for the reviews! Yes, the songs are a little important to the story. They are not that important, but they are good to read them and try to decipher what I am trying to tell you. **

**Preview for chapter 10:**

**Naraku dies. That is all I'm going to tell you. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on this chapter.

Kagome's Destiny Chapter 10 

Kagome stood staring at two soldiers fighting each other. The two soldiers were fighting each other to show Kagome that they had indeed learned what she had taught them. They were both very handsome demons for being so low in strength. They had the look of two bad boys. They fit the look of bad guys: dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothing's.

Kagome watched as the bigger soldier kicked the feet of his smaller opponent from underneath him. This action caused his opponent to fall on his back. He, however, quickly rolled over and leapt back to his feet.

"Give up! You can't win!" yelled the bigger demon.

'Now that is odd. He doesn't seem to be talking about the fight.' Kagome thought in confusion.

"Never," came the heated reply.

Kagome watched as they returned again back to their fight. The fight steadily became more heated with each step and kick that they took. Not long after this continued, the two of them where starting to have scratches and bruises all over their bodies. The scratches soon started to flow with blood and spill over onto their skin and ground. This told Kagome that they were fighting each other to the max for demon abilities wont' let you bleed unless you are extremely injured.

'Whatever they are truly fighting over is going to stop right now!' Kagome thought as she stepped forward to stop the match.

"Halt! Stop this right now!" commanded Kagome. "I don't know what has gotten into my two best students, but this is going to end now. Get on separate sides of the field. I want to hear nothing of this again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome," They both said at the same time.

"Better. Now get out of my sight. You two will resolve whatever dispute that you have on your own time, not mine." Kagome said, dismissing them.

The two demons walked away quickly and quietly.

'What is up with these demons? They have been on hot water for the past two days. All of them have. Maybe dad can yell me why. He knows what is going on here better than I do.' With that last thought Kagome walked to the other end of the training ground and looked for her father, Hakito. Spotting him using unmerciful tactics on some very weak fighters.

Kagome stood short twenty feet away from his arena to watch him.

Hakito ruthlessly sent his opponent to the ground then quickly went to his next opponent in a matter of seconds. He steadily quickened his pace and he was soon the only one standing.

Hakito turned away form them and looked at Kagome. He took one look at her expression and walked to her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something," Kagome said.

"Come with me. They will be unconscious for a while."

Kagome nodded her understanding and walked with her father to a secluded area of the field. Hakito stopped beside a large oak tree and leaned against it.

"What's troubling you?" Hakito asked.

"I…I…I was wondering if you are having problems with your training?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the men are fighting."

"Kagome, they are suppose to fight," Hakito said with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean! They are fighting, but it doesn't seem like they are practicing. I don't know what they are fighting about."

Hakito looked thoughtful. He seemed to go into deep thought with his face in concentration. He suddenly sniffed the air and turned his face back to Kagome.

"Kagome, I think that I know why they are acting so hostile."

"What is it?" asked Kagome with interest.

Instead of answering, Hakito walked closer to Kagome. He walked so close that they were almost close enough to touch. He sniffed again, inhaling Kagome's intoxicating scent.

"Are you in heat?" he simply asked.

"You mean my time of the month?" Hakito nodded. "Yes," answered Kagome.

"Well, that is why." Hakito said. "You are in heat. Your smell is very…tempting. Your smell is very sweet to fight for you."

"But, dad? I have a…a…" Kagome stopped. She tried again after a moment's hesitation. "I have something that stops the scent of that from coming out."

"Oh, Kagome, you should know how demons have such a sense of smell. Even though you have almost covered your scent completely, the more powerful demons can still smell it. It isn't as nearly as strong, but it is there." he said.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"And it doesn't help that you are a beauty." Hakito said in a whisper.

"Now you stop that! Now you are just being ridiculous!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Am I?" asked Hakito very seriously.

Kagome opened her mouth only to close it when she could not respond.

Hakito nodded as if he just answered a question. "That's what I thought. Just keep your distance away from some of your admirers."

Hakito side stepped the smack that was coming at him. He smiled and walked away to torture some more trainees.

'Oh, man!' Kagome walked back to the other side of the field. As she walked she noticed that the other Lords, princes, and upper class demons were training the soldiers to the extreme. One in particular caught her eye. Sesshomaru was racing around some soldiers. He would strike then with a whip before going to a different soldier. He didn't seem to notice her watching him.

'Wow! His hair is so…" Kagome stopped those thoughts before she could think of something else.

Sesshomaru stopped and suddenly flew at Kagome. Sesshomaru fought Kagome with a fierceness that surprised her. He let out some poison from his claws and made a sweep at her.

"Gather around everyone! Watch to see how you can learn from this fight." Hakito said out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, and swung it at Kagome.

'Oh, so he is trying to get me to fight with a blade. I will play his game for a little while.' thought Kagome.

Kagome took out her own 2 small swords. They were very different from many. If any thing, they looked like they were a set of long daggers. They were thin and string. The difference in them was the fact that one dagger had a dark blue gem in the hilt. The second dagger had a pure white gem in it. It wasn't a pearl, but more like a diamond.

'Now this is getting good!' Hakito thought silently.

The fight silently progressed. The sound of metal against metal soon could be heard throughout the entire field.

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched each other, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. They calculated their steps and strikes. They both tried to press an advantage on each other at every turn.

'I don't think that I can keep this up!' Kagome and Sesshomaru thought at the same time.

Kagome and Sesshomaru forced each other and stared at each other.

"You are getting better compared to that pathetic weakling you use to be." stated Sesshomaru. His face remained emotionless.

"I will take that as a compliment, Lord Sesshomaru." Replied Kagome cheerfully.

Kagome stood back into a relaxed posture.

"Thank you for the fight, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru slightly nodded. Kagome looked into his amber eyes. They flickered with an emotion before they turned back into a blank look.

'Was that…lust…in his eyes?' Kagome thought uncertainly. 'No, it couldn't have been. Snap out of it, Kagome! You are seeing things.'

Sesshomaru turned around swiftly and firmly walked away. The crowd of soldiers dissipated and went back to work.

A Walk To Remember – by Mandy Moore 

**Only Hope Lyrics**

There's a song that's inside of my soul

it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

but you sing to me over and over and over again

Chorus:

So I lay my head back down

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

when it feels like my dreams are so far

sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Chorus

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

singing in all that I am

at the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

Chorus

End of song

Kagome was training one of her trainees when she felt a sudden intense pain in her back. She felt scared, worried, and above all, extreme pain. Kagome cried out and fell forward onto her hands and knees.

'What is this? I shouldn't be feeling his pain. Oh, Shippo, what is happening to you?'

"Lady Kagome?" asked her opponent.

"I'm…" Kagome never got the chance to finish her sentence before she cried out again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried out Kagome again.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Hakito? Someone help! Lady Kagome is hurt!"

Not seconds later Sesshomaru appeared at Kagome's side, kneeling beside her.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome's only response was to cry out in pain and anguish.

"Kagome? Kagome?" came Hakito's yells through the now gathered crowd. "Move out of my way before I kill you myself!" The crowd filed out so that Hakito's could pass.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" asked Hakito with worry.

"It's…Shippo. He's being attacked…by…by…" Kagome gasped again and pulled herself into a ball. "So much pain…he is in so much…pain!"

"By who? Who is hurting your kit?" Sesshomaru asked. His question surprised Kagome. She could have sworn that she saw worry in his eyes.

"Naraku," Kagome said with dread in her voice.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight urgency in his voice.

"North. Shippo is north."

"Can you move? I know that it hurts, but you have to overpower the pain."

"I think that I can." Kagome slowly started to uncurl from her ball like position.

Kagome stood up and faced her audience. Suddenly, she was gone. She wasn't in the field.

"Where did she go?" asked Kagome's latest training.

"She left to go face, Naraku. Move out! She is going north!" bellowed Hakito. "What are you just standing there for! Get moving!"

Deciding that the demons where going to slow, Hakito grabbed a soldier.

"Either you move quicker or this is what you will receive from me!"

Hakito rapped his hands around the demon's head and broke it. He broke his head so fast that appendage remained in his hands while the rest of his body fell in a bloody heap on the ground. His head was dripping red blood from it. His body was already bloodying the ground. It was pooling at the top of his body, steadily moving around his body until it soaked his clothes. Hakito threw the head in his hands to the watching demons. It landed in the mist of them. Many of them took one look at the body, then the head, and started to move north with haste.

'Kagome!' Hakito thought.

He quickly shot off trying to follow Kagome, but stayed behind to make sure that the soldiers kept up.

No one noticed that Sesshomaru left almost immediately after Kagome. Koga was already gone when Hakito yelled for them to move. He knew that Hakito was going to make them move, one way or another.

Evanescence Lyrics

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating mind

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Chorus

'Hang on, Shippo! Hang on! I'm coming!' Kagome thought frantically.

Kagome speed off to the north going over forests and plains. She didn't let the pain affect her. Her motherly instincts kicked in full force when she stood up.

Kagome thought about all the times that she protected Shippo. She would protect him from the cold at night. She would feed him and keep Inuyasha from hitting him on the head. She remembered that he would cry hopelessly in the night. She would wake up to hear him whispering his dead parents names. She would hold him her arms and whisper encouraging words to him. He would slowly calm down and fall asleep in her arms.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a presence behind her. She looked behind her only to see Sesshomaru closing in on her. She watched as he steadily sped up to come even with her.

'He's faster than I thought that he was!' thought a surprised Kagome.

Kagome felt another wave of anger go through her mind. She sped up to surpass Sesshomaru. She was going at top speed now. Sesshomaru sped up, but didn't exceed her.

'She's fast!' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were going so fast that they seemed to be only blurs of color going by even to the eyes of demons.

As the pair moved straightly north, they soon felt the evil presence of Naraku. The smell of miasma soon wafered through their noses.

"We're getting close." said Kagome in a normal voice. She knew that Sesshomaru would hear her even over the rapidly passing winds.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. They continued going as fast as they could.

They came upon a large clearing that had several occupants all ready in it. Kagome could see Miroku and Sango fighting against hundreds of lower class demons. Sango was throwing her Hiraikotsu, while Miroku was using his staff. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel upon the appending fact that Naraku had his poisonous insects nearby. Kirara was in her larger demon form attacking any demons that might get to close to Sango.

Kagura and Kanna were no where to be found.

'Where is Shippo?' Kagome thought frantically.

Kagome searched for him everywhere. She finally found him hiding behind a tree at the beginning of the forest. She could see that he was crying and wincing. She saw that he had a large gash on his back. It had blood flowing through the wound. It was, however, slowing down. Blood soaked the back of his clothes and was pooled at his feet.

'What is this feeling. I want…no…I need to kill!' Kagome turned her full attention onto the creature that dared to hurt her son: Naraku. She vaguely noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting Naraku. She went into a killing frenzy. She pushed her way through the hordes of demons. She killed every demon that came in her path. She quickly came to Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

"Naraku!" screamed Kagome. Kagome came between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "Kagome, get back! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Back off! He's mine!"

Kagome rushed forward to Naraku. She got closer and closer. She was almost right on top of him when he stopped moving. Kagome stopped herself just short of Naraku. Her will to kill started to recede.

'I feel no life force from him. Is he…dead…or is he faking it?'

"What the hell!" shouted Inuyasha from behind Kagome.

"What is this trickery?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked forward. She stopped next to the body of the now decreased Naraku.

"Kagome, get away from him!" commanded Inuyasha as he walked forward to move Kagome away with force if necessary.

Instead of obeying, Kagome kneeled down next to Naraku's body. She looked over his body. Blood was slowly running down from his nose and mouth. His face was contracted in extreme pain. His hand was balled into a fist. She forced his hand open only to see a blackened half of the completed Shikon No Tama in his palm. Kagome took it and it instantly turned pink to her touch.

"How did he d—" Inuyasha was slammed into a tree across the clearing. He crumbled to the foot of the tree already unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome in alarm.

Kagome looked around her to find the hiding enemy. She left something in the back of her thoughts. It was more like a feeling of…no. Kagome couldn't describe it as a feeling, it was more like a prickling sensation in the back of her head.

"Sesshomaru, watch out!" warned Kagome.

The warning came too late. Kagome and Sesshomaru were slammed into the trees next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were running to her. Shippo was tucked into Sango's arms. He was unconscious.

"Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"He'll be fine in a few weeks. He is healing himself with his demon healing abilities."

"What happened, Lady Kagome?" Miroku looked at Sesshomaru very nervously. "My wind tunnel is no longer in my hand."

"I don't know. He is dead. I think that the guy that killed him just attacked us."

Silence followed this statement. A fog began to roll in. Within a few short seconds, the fog had almost completely covered the entire area.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood and looked around. They could see an outline of a demon.

"We could use some wind," said Sesshomaru.

Miroku and Sango just stared at Sesshomaru. He wasn't attacking them then he got up.

Kagome nodded. She used her power to blow most of the fog away.

Miroku's jaw dropped. In front of them was a gorgeous demoness. She was more like a seductress than anything else. The demoness had long, fine hair. It was a rich, chocolatey brown color. Her lips were blood red. Her womanly curves only added to her appeal to any man. Her eyes were pure dark blue with a black ring around them both. She was wearing pure dark blue.

"Wow!" whispered Miroku.

They watched as she slowly walked forward. She swayed her hips back and forth.

"You insignificant things." She purred out. Her voice was like music no matter what she said.

"I will take over the world. My children will rule under me."

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango went into a fighting stance.

"Speaking of children," she said. "You look handsome. I have decided that you will be the father of my children." She stated to Sesshomaru.

"You are of no interest to this Sesshomaru." was Sesshomaru's reply.

"Ouch," she said in sarcasm.

"You killed Naraku. He was mine to kill, you will die for your interference." Sesshomaru leaped forward. He swung his sword at her going for a head strike.

He sliced through her. She faded in appearance to almost transparent.

"What is this sorcery?"

"You can't kill something that isn't there, Lord Sesshomaru." She faded into nothing.

"She is just an allusion. Something that she made to test us. Her true body must be in another place."

"She is like Naraku then?" asked a now conscious Inuyasha.

"No, she uses magic to make her appearance and personality to be here. It also seems as if she knows what is happening to her allusion. Naraku had Kanna show him what happened in her mirror, I think."

"Where are they, anyway? They weren't here when Naraku showed up," asked Sango.

"I don't know. I don't feel their presence." said Kagome.

"Let's leave. My father and the others are on their way. Koga is almost here as it is."

Silence followed this statement. It was short lived when Koga broke through the tree line in a haze of dirt and pine tree scent.

"Yo!" he said. He looked at Kagome only to shift his eyes to the bloody body of Naraku. "So you defeated him. Now wonder I fell his presence suddenly disappear."

"We didn't kill him you mangy wolf!" growled Inuyasha.

"What?" yelled Koga with confusion. "He is dead right there."

"He is dead, but not by my hand. She shall die." Sesshomaru said. He swiftly turned around and walked back in the direction of the approaching army.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kirara, and lastly, Inuyasha followed him.

"Hey, what did he mean by 'she', Kagome? Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Koga asked. "What the _hell _is going on!

End of Chapter 10. I hope that you liked it. Hey, don't give me that evil look. I told you that Naraku was going to die. I didn't tell you how or who would kill him, now did I? **(animebook fan: evil grin! LOL) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha. **

**In advance I am sorry for the short chapter. **

**Kagome's destiny**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru with thoughts flouting in and out of her mind. They seemed to flow out of her mind to only to replaced by another.

'How did he die? How did she do it?' Kagome thought. 'How is Shippo doing? Is he healing properly?'

Kagome vaguely heard Koga shouting in the distance about telling him what was going on.

'Did she wound him? Was is a wound that I didn't see or smell? What does Sesshomaru think? Will she turn over to her?' Kagome stopped in her tracks. She didn't know where that thought had come from. All she knew was that she was relieved beyond belief when he rejected the demoness's offer.

'But what if he changes his mind?' Kagome had an overwhelming jealousy in her gut. The thought of Sesshomaru turning away from her and the other lords caused her heart to stop for a moment. She suddenly had a sudden sensation. It felt like an overwhelming need to run. Something was going to happen soon. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but she knew that something was coming.

Someone yelling at her brought Kagome out of her thoughts, "Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. "Kagome?"

Startled, she went into a fighting stance and raised her energy. It glowed off of her in waves of blue with a little green and red in it indicating her demon side.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" inquired Miroku with a little hesitation. They had never seen Kagome exhibit so much energy before.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Sango and Miroku just gave Kagome a suspicious look, but they accepted her explanation.

Inuyasha and Koga accepted her explanation with out question or hesitation.

They continued to walk to the eastern castle. They felt a massive amount of demon energy closing in on them.

Five minutes later, demons started to flow out behind the trees surrounding them. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango raised their defenses to the on coming army of demons. Hakito, and the other demon lords, and their children came up to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, what has happened? Did you defeat, Naraku? His energy just went down to zero."

"He is dead, but I didn't kill the bastard!" growled out Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked the Southern Lord with disdain evident in his voice.

"He was killed before we could get to him by the most gorgeous –." Miroku was cut off by Sango's Hiraikotsu falling on his head.

"Let's discuss this at a later time." Kagome said unexpectedly. Instead of waiting for a response, she walked forward and went past Sesshomaru and the other lords.

"Ka-," Inuyasha said but stopped when he received a cold glare from Sesshomaru.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru. He placed his hands on his sword. He gripped it so tight that his hands turned white. He started to draw his sword out of it's sheath.

"Sit, boy." Kagome rose into the air and shot off toward the eastern castle, her home.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome flew back to her home. He, like Kagome, was in deep thought. He, however, was concentrating on one specific thought: Kagome.

He had recently found his thoughts going to her more and more. What was it about her that made him feel so…so…emotional? He just couldn't understand it.

Sesshomaru had been feeling a seed of longing in his stomach ever sense she had told him off at the ball. She hadn't backed down when he had advanced on her with the promise of death in his eyes. Ever since he told her about his past he had longed to talk and hold her close to his melting heart.

He later started to have very arousing dreams about her. She would be underneath him with desire written in ever movement of her body and face. She would then tug on his clothes with a whimper. He would slowly remove her clothing making her arc her body against him in frustration. Her pleading, aroused eyes are the last things he would see before he would awake from his dream. He would always wake up before he could see what was under that kimono. He desperately wanted to see her fair skinned, womanly curved body of the enchantress known as Kagome. She was like a goddess in his eyes with her full red lips and curves that made him want to drool.

Standing from his bed, he would then go to his personal dojo to train and try to get rid of his hard on.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Hakito. Sesshomaru nodded to his existence. He formed his cloud below his feet and flew at top speed back to the eastern castle. He flew as fast as he could to Kagome.

Sesshomaru settled down at the entrance to the castle. He smelled Kagome's scent all over this place. Her being in heat only increased his need for her. He found himself following the scent that sent his demon into a frenzy. It was trying to break out of his control. It had found its mate.

Sesshomaru tracked down Kagome to her garden outside her personal chambers. He knew this because the balcony above him had her scent coated in it.

He came up behind her. Kagome was starring down at the blue flower that was just below her feet. She seemed as is she was upset. Her breathing was hitched, and her heartbeat was beating at a rapid pace.

"What is wrong, miko?" Sesshomaru asked her. He revealed nothing of his internal struggle.

When she did not respond, he pressed again in a harsher tone than he intended to.

"Miko?" he growled out.

"I am fine, Lord Sesshomaru. We will be having a meeting when they other lords arrive. Please feel free to ask one of the servants to help you with anything that you may need."

When Kagome finished she disappeared out of his site, but not his senses. He felt her swiftly move to the dojo and stop inside it. Her power spiked and then went back down. It spiked again then slowly receded.

'What is she doing?' Sesshomaru went to investigate. He walked to the dojo. After all it was beneath him to run to something like a dojo. He opened the door to see Kagome standing in the middle of the room. She was standing stone still. The only thing that showed any movement was a small distraction of white light around her.

'So that is the energy that I am feeling off her.' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru walked forward. "Is there something that you need, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Tell me what you are doing?" Sesshomaru commanded bluntly.

"That Sesshomaru is something that I can not tell you. Please leave. I am busy as of this moment."

Sesshomaru growled out. His demon was starting to bread free. It couldn't take her defiance along with her wondrous scent. It was driving him to the breaking point.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. She looked startled. What was with him? This was after all her home, not his.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please leave." Kagome stated out plainly. However, Sesshomaru could almost see the pure determination in the air currents. Her voice was like a sword against sword. It was pure steel.

Sesshomaru didn't move. He couldn't. His demon was on the verge of destroying this entire compound to get her to submit to him. The alpha male was over the female always. His logical mind was fighting his demon. He was forcing back the overwhelming urge to make her beg him to take her. His eyes started to go red around the edges. He was loosing. His demon was starting to take control.

'What is wrong.?' Kagome thought. 'Oh, no!' His demon form is almost at the breaking point. 'What do I do? I don't want to provoke him, but I need to know what has caused this sudden change.'

"Sesshomaru? Is there something that I can help you with? Is Rin asking for me? I have been very busy. I haven't been to see her, now have I?"

That did it. Sesshomaru's demon side started to calm down after Rin's name was mentioned.

Sesshomaru suppressed his demon side as if he had slammed him behind iron bolted doors.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to go see Rin? I'm sure that we could make it before anyone needs us for anything serious."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome almost sighed. She nodded back at him.

"Would you like to lead the way, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't look. He simply turned around and swiftly left the dojo. Kagome followed him.

When she was out of the dojo, she observed that Sesshomaru was already on his cloud rapidly heading to the center of the Western Lands.

'Jerk! He could have waited a moment.' Kagome thought irritably. 'Well, I guess that I will simply have to catch up to him.' With that last thought, Kagome ran a few yards and leaped into the air. She used her acceleration to quickly ketch up to Sesshomaru.

When they landed a few hours later, Kagome watched as a ball of orange flew itself at Sesshomaru's legs. It rapped its thin arms around his legs and looked up at him.

"Rin is so happy to see you, Lord Sesshomaru." the ball of orange, know known as Rin, said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" screeched out a small green toad demon.

"Jaken, report." commanded Sesshomaru.

Jaken opened his big peaked like mouth only to be interrupted by a squeal from Rin.

"Kagome, you came to see Rin!" Rin detached herself from Sesshomaru and ran at Kagome at top speed.

Kagome was knocked down by Rin's speed that she through herself at Kagome.

"Rin, that is enough. Go play with Sakura for a while before I call you for dinner." Sesshomaru told the small child. Rin nodded her head. She got off of Kagome and ran off to the castle to seek out the one known as Sakura.

"You," Sesshomaru turned his amber eyes to Kagome. "Come with me."

Sesshomaru walked away. 'Okay, what is with him? Does he think that I am a slave or something. I am not a dog like him.'

Kagome, however, gave no protest as she followed him into the western castle and down several corridors. He led her to a huge door. He opened it and let her in.

Kagome walked in and looked around. There were pillows everywhere and a gigantic bed in this room. Kagome didn't have time to observe anything else before Sesshomaru slammed the door shut with a thud. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru. The next second found her rammed against the wall with Sesshomaru's aroused against her's.

"Sess-." Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips over hers. Kagome felt an extreme heat build up in her stomach.

&&&&

**Update 3/14/06**

**Sorry people I had a major writers block. But I have finally gotten over it with a vengence. I want people to review. I have not been getting enough for the chapters that I have been writing. One the other hand I have good news. The time has come for what you have all been waiting for. There will be a lemon in the next chapter. I hope that you will read it. It will be my first one ever! I will be introducing many characters in the next few chapters. I hope that you all like this chapter, and please review!**

**To all of those who like my writing and wish to read more I am pleased to inform you that I will start a new story very soon. I have decided that it will be a crossover of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I hope that you will read and tell me what you think. I plan to write the first chapter tomorrow. **


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING TO ALL: THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST COMPLETELY LEMON MATERIAL. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT IS THEN LET ME PUT IT BLUNTLY. THAT MEANS SEX PEOPLE! I HOPE THAT YOU NOTICED THAT I PUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER A NOTE ABOUT THE 12 CHAPTER HAVING A LEMON IN IT. READ THE AUTHOR NOTES THAT I PUT UP. THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU CAN NOT READ THIS CHAPTER FOR ANY REASON WHATSO EVER THEN GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE ONLY THING THAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT SESSHOMARU TAKES KAGOME AS HIS MATE AND GETS HIS ARM BACK. IF YOU ARE TO YOUNG FOR THIS CHAPTER THEN PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT ONE. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU REPORT ME FOR NOT WARNING YOU ON THE CONTENTS OF THIS PAGE! **

**I WILL WARN YOU AGAIN. THIS CHAPTER/PAGE IS A LEMON! PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T FOR ANY REASON. THIS STORY IS MARKED AS MATURE FOR A REASON PEOPLE! USE YOUR COMMON SENSE!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewer: Sess-Kag. This is to you. This what you have been waiting for. I hope that I don't disappoint you to much. This is my first lemon ever!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or anything that is related to it. So don't sue me. I am completely broke. I spent all my money on books the last time I was at Barnes and Nobles bookstore.

Kagome's Destiny 

**Chapter 12**

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's lips against hers. She had a sudden heat wave built up in her stomach.

'What is this feeling?' Kagome thought.

Kagome felt a need to answer Sesshomaru's unspoken plea. She kissed him back with as much need and desperation that he was giving her. This felt so right to her.

Sesshomaru pulled back and effectively took off his armor so that he did not hurt her with the spikes.

Sesshomaru rapped his arm around Kagome. He released her lips only to start to place heated kissed down her neck.

Kagome moaned at the burning desire that he invoked in her. She pulled at his clothes trying to get him closer.

"What are you doing to me?" Kagome asked. She didn't know what this feeling was.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru simply kept up with his kissing.

Kagome felt a wave of pleasure go through her body when he started to pull at her kimono. She jumped up and rapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. This caused her kimono to be pulled back to expose her thighs.

Sesshomaru pulled back. He glared at himself. More specifically, he glared at his stub of an arm. The arm that was cut off by his half-brother. Kagome sagged against the wall.

'No, don't stop! Please, Sesshomaru. I need you! I love…' Kagome stopped her thoughts. She placed her hands around his stub. She raised her energy level and forced it out of her palms.

Sesshomaru's arm slowly grew. His muscles and tendons steadily grew back. It only took a few moments to re-grow, but to Sesshomaru and Kagome it felt like a lifetime. When it was finished, Sesshomaru looked at it. He flexed his hard core muscles (stop drooling people. Ok drool for a minute or two and then read it again). Not seconds later, he pulled Kagome forcefully against his body and slammed her body against the wall again.

He forced his lips on hers again. He slipped his tongue hers again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He twisted it around hers and sucked.

Kagome felt her tongue go into his mouth. 'He wants me to come to him fully and freely.' Kagome thought with new understanding. 'He doesn't want to force me. He is waiting for my move.'

And it was true. He didn't let his tongue to push up against hers for any reason. He just simply waited for her to decide what it was she wanted.

Kagome took it. She moaned and rapped her hands around his shoulders.

"Whatever you where doing don't you dare stop!" Kagome said huskily.

After getting the go ahead, Sesshomaru gripped her to himself and walked them to the bed. He placed her on the pillows and silken sheets.

He kissed Kagome on the lips again to only go nip her shoulder blade with his fangs. A small string of blood welled up on her shoulder. Sesshomaru smelled her blood and lowered his lips back to it. He sucked on her blood.

'It is so sweet.' Sesshomaru thought in wonder.

'What is he…doing to me?' Kagome thought. She had a sudden hunger in her gut. No, it wasn't just in her gut; it was in her entire body. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, Kagome was overwhelmed with a hunger. A need for something that she wasn't getting. She moaned at the pure pleasure that he invoked in her when he sucked her blood from her shoulder.

Sesshomaru moaned out loud. He started to remove her kimono. He growled when it didn't come off quickly. Kagome moaned again. She had pure pleasure and need all over her face. She moaned again, but a bit louder this time. This only told him her need for him.

'I will make you more than moan for me, my beautiful mate.' Sesshomaru thought. His demon completely agreed with this decision. He was going to mark her as his mate for the rest of time. His rational mind and demon had both agreed on it when Rin was so happy to see Kagome. He had found himself consumed with the need to have her by his side at all times. The thought of her away from him in another man's arms was unbearable to think about.

Sesshomaru sliced through her kimono in impatience. What he saw underneath was more than he could have ever imagined. Her skin was like freshly made milk. It seemed to flow over her like a smooth blanket made of silk. Her curves were shapely, and her breast full and plump. If only he could see her nipples that where being covered by a soft material. As a matter of fact, she was covered by another piece of cloth.

He growled at it and slit them both with his claws. He pulled the two materials out from under her and tossed them to the other side of the room. His mouth went automatically to her breast. He pain stackingly licked her hardening nipple with his tongue.

"Oh!" Kagome screamed out. She arched herself up to him. She rubbed herself against his body. This caused Sesshomaru's mouth to go around her nipple and some of her breast. He sucked even harder than before. Kagome cried out.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled again in pure ecstasy.

She pressed herself against him even harder. Sesshomaru smirked. He would make sure that he was the only person, demon or other wise, to be able to do this to her.

Sesshomaru moved his mouth on to the other breast; He quickly sucked and nipped at it. He shifted his body weight and settled again. He smoothed his hand moved down her body. He continued to go down until he reached a patch of curls.

He slid his fingers past the curls and two folds. He felt a bump near the top. He pressed his fingers against it and rubbed circles on it.

"Ah! Please…please…" Kagome shuddered out.

"Please, what, Kagome?" inquired Sesshomaru. He knew what he was doing to her was driving her insane and over the edge.

"Don't stop!" she hissed out at him.

Sesshomaru smirked at her.

'What is he waiting for. I can't take this anymore!' Kagome thought.

"Please, Sesshomaru. I can't…I can't" Kagome couldn't speak anymore than that.

Sesshomaru slipped a finger into her. Her juices where spilling out of her. He slowly took it out of her and then moved it back into her body. After hearing her scream for more, he slowly added in another finger.

Sesshomaru rapidly pumped his two fingers in and out of Kagome at an alarming fate. She cried out in pure pleasure.

"Oh, God! Please!" Kagome begged out to Sesshomaru. He added in another finger after she kept on yelling at him to go harder. He was soon pumping his three fingers into her with a force that made her rock back and forth on the bed.

Sesshomaru had his fingers in so far that he quickly found her barrier that marked her as a virgin. He smoothly extended his claws to cut it in a smooth nick. Kagome felt a moment of pain before it was replaced with another wave of pure pleasure.

Kagome felt a building pleasurable sensation in her stomach like no other thing that she had experienced up to this point. It became so unbearable that she screamed out.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru pulled out his fingers from her body when she screamed his name. He brought his head down to lick up the wonderful juices that came out of her body during her orgasm. She tasted like honey on his tongue. It was bliss. He put his tongue into her to taste as much as he could get of her sweet nectar.

"You taste so good!" he purred out.

Kagome pulled at his clothes that he had on.

'It's not fair that he has on clothes and I don't.'

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and shredded himself of his clothes. He sat back on top of her naked as the day that he was born. He spread her legs out to there will extent so that he could have easy access. His penis pushed up against her. He positioned himself at her entrance and waited.

Kagome looked up at him with lust filled eyes. She explored his muscular body with her eyes. She left no inch of him unscrutinized. His skin was pulled back to show off hard muscles that told you all that you needed to know about his training. There were two stripes on both sides of his narrow hips. Kagome pulled on his shoulders with her hands and whimpered at him. Sesshomaru gave her a searing kiss on her lips.

He pulled away from the kiss first only to put his mouth next to her ear.

"What is it that you want, Kagome?" he said with lust evident in his voice. "What is it that you crave and desire?"

"You. Oh, God, please, Sesshomaru! I need you in me." Kagome shouted out in frustration. Her body was building up with need. At that moment she didn't care if she was begging him to take her.

Sesshomaru didn't need anymore than that. He plunged into her with force. Kagome's muscles tightened around him so tightly to the point that he could barely pull out of her. Sesshomaru pulled out of her only to plunge right back in. He set a fast pace! Thrusting in and out of her, he growled out each and every time. Kagome met his hips slamming into her at every stroke.

"You are so tight, my bitch!"

Kagome was in heaven. That was the only word that she could describe for this feeling in her body. He pumped up and down harder making her scream in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru! Faster! Oh!"

Sesshomaru complied with her wishes and went even harder and faster. His demon speed came out in full force making it impossible for Kagome to keep up with him in her state. (a/n: what I mean is that Kagome is so out of it with pleasure that she is only feeling what he is giving her. She can't keep up with him because she is to shall I say: busy)

At the continued screams of overwhelming pleasure from Kagome, Sesshomaru's demon side came out to have fun to. His eyes started to turn red. Kagome saw this, but oddly enough, she was not afraid. If anything she was excited by this new development.

"Oh…so…someone…wants…to…come…out…and…play." Kagome said between pants.

Sesshomaru's eyes went a brilliant color of red as his demon side took full control of his body. He snarled out loud. He rammed into her so hard that Kagome had to put her hands beside her to keep from moving forward any more than she already was.

Sesshomaru growled and snarled at her. He placed his hands on her hips and dug in with his claws. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, he did something unexpected. He pulled out of her completely. So completely shocked at the loss of him not inside her, Kagome didn't notice that he had moved their position. He pulled her over so that he was on the bottom and she on top. He snarled at her and bit her breast in frustration; causing it to bleed freely.

Kagome looked down at the irrational demon under her and came up with a plan.

'Okay, he asked for it.' she thought mischievously.

Kagome pulled away from him. He snapped his teeth at her; telling her that he was unhappy with what she was doing.

Kagome ignored him. She kissed her way down his body. She paid close attention to everything her mouth came across on her way down to his dick.

Kagome finally came across the focus of her objective. She licked the head of his penis. She looked up at him to see his face in pleasure. His red eyes were half closed. Kagome felt herself fill with confidence. She licked him again on the sides and back on the top again. Sesshomaru purred in contempt. She suddenly pulled him into her mouth fully. She went up and down his length with her tongue and mouth. Kagome stopped in the middle of her actions and got an idea.

'I wonder?'

Kagome sucked hard on him. The next second, Kagome found herself on her hands and knees. Sesshomaru purred. He plunged himself back into her tight sheath from behind with his hard steel sword. He pounded into her with a fierceness that made Kagome have to hold on to the sheets for support.

Kagome climaxed several times that day and night. Sesshomaru fucked his bitch until the wee hours of the morning. He spilled his seed into her every time that he had an orgasm.

At the dawn of the next morning, Sesshomaru roared out his claim to the entire Western lands to hear. He let all know that he had clamed himself a mate. He plunged his fangs into Kagome's neck making her his life mate. They would be bound together for all eternity and beyond.

Sesshomaru fell off of Kagome in utter exhaustion. Kagome was all ready in the land of dreams with a contented smile on her face. Sesshomaru only had enough energy to pull the covers over their naked forms before he too fell in to the world of dreams.

Update 3/15/06 

**Well, how did I do. I know that it wasn't that good, but you have to understand that this was my ever first lemon. Heck, this is my very first story. So, tell me how I did? Please be gentle with your remarks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Do you? I didn't think so!

**Warning to all: This chapter contains a little citrus content. It isn't full blown out sex, but it is a sexual situation. Please use caution. Please do not read after the 13 sign. You have been warned. ** **I would also like to say, "Schools out baby! I am going to be a Junior, yeah!" Okay now that I have done that, on with the chapter** **Kagome's Destiny** **Chapter 13**

"Hakito, where is Lady Kagome?" asked Lord Serreo of the South. The army that went to destroy Naraku had finally returned to the Eastern Castle. However, the Lady of the East and Lord of the West were not present.

"I am afraid that I don't know. I am assuming that they are in the Western Lands."

"Why would you say that?" Lady Tigra asked in confusion.

"Well, the last trace of their energy was headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's territory."

"Yes, and it seems as if Kagome's energy was very high at some point." Lord Genchi of the North said. "It seems to have come from the dojo."

"You don't think-"

"No, she was not hurt in anyway."

"Puhh…if Sesshomaru dared to touch her I would kill him." Inuyasha said. The other Lords gave him a look of loathing.

"Do not worry. I am sure that we will see them in a few days. Now if you will follow a servant so that they can take you to a room; dinner will be in a few hours." Hakito didn't stay long enough for them to protest. Hey waved a servant to come forward out of the shadows. He nodded to her knowing that she would know what to do for the guests.

'The time has come,' Hakito thought silently. He knew what was happening at that moment. He has been waiting for this day to come for a very long time. He knew that his time was nearly up.

'And right about now, Sesshomaru will be losing control of his demon blood. He will take Kagome as his life mate as the prophecy has decreed.'

'Oh, Kagome. I hope that you are prepared for what is to come. I hope that you will survive!'

Hakito went farther into the castle lost in his own thoughts.

13

Kagome woke up to a pair of arms around her body. She felt extremely warm and safe. The sun shined through the crack in the doors. The room was completely dark. The balcony door was shut, and a dim light shined through. It seemed to cut through the peaceful air like a sharp knife.

Kagome raised her body a little. The two arms rapped around her tightened their hold in her. She turned around and pressed her naked body against a _very_ bare chest. She cuddled into the warm embrave that the arms had her in.

'Oh, Kami! I don't want to get up. I feel so safe.' Kagome pushed herself even harder into the demon next to her. 'And so warm and content.'

Kagome laid there for a few more minutes before curiosity got the better of her. She looked up into a pair of amber eyes.

She looked into his eyes and saw something that she had never seen before. The look of pure love was in his eyes. There was no hate, anger, or discomfort. She could not find any confusion or self doubt in him. All she could see or feel was pure and devoted love and support. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw understanding. Understanding passed through their eyes at that moment. They fully accepted the fact that they would never leave each other for the rest of eternity. Kagome knew fully well what the pain in her neck meant.

"Good morning, my love." Sesshomaru said first.

Kagome smiled and cuddled back into his chest. She pressed herself as close to him as she could.

"I love you, too." she responded. "But do we _have_ to get up? I want to stay in bed all day."

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Well, then you better get up. It is almost dinner time."

Kagome looked up at him and opened her mouth.

"What…" Kagome didn't get to finish. Sesshomaru leaned forward a little and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet. It seemed to last an eternity when in reality it only lasted a few short seconds.

Sesshomaru was the one to pull away, albeit reluctantly.

"Love, we must get up. I will have feed you food, then you and I have to go back to the East."

"But -,"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a searing kiss to silence his protesting mate. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. Kagome rapped her arms around his neck. They started a game of dominance with their tongues. Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed that way for a few minutes in an epic struggle of their foreplay.

Sesshomaru won. He pulled back. Kagome moaned out in displeasure and arousal. She tried to go forward back to his addicting lips, but he pulled out of her reach.

"We can do that later, my dear. That is a promise."

Sesshomaru stood from the bed and walked to the closet door on the left. He disappeared into it. A few moments he came out in a full attire fit for the true lord that he was. He stopped at the door and turned. He looked at his new mate with a heated gaze. His eyes moved up and down her bare body like a predator stalking his prey.

Kagome watched him with need and want in her every fiber of her being. Sesshomaru disappeared out of sight to the normal eye of a demon and plowed Kagome into the bed. He foced his tongue into her mouth and let his hands roam about her body. He placed a skillful hand on her clit and pressed hard. He pushed circular motions over it. Kagome bucked her body into his hand. She was on fire all over again.

"Please, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru inserted two fingers into her body. He pressed himself forward. He let his body rock forward with the same motion that his fingers where doing.

Kagome felt the all to similar feeling that she had the previous night come into the pit of her stomach. A inferno started to swell in her that couldn't be set out by simple water. The pure pleasure that was moving up and down her body was almost to much to bare. Kagome cried out in pure ecstasy.

"Faster! Harder!" Kagome couldn't say anymore than that before she screamed out to the heavens again. Sesshomaru plunged into her with three fingers now. He continued his slow pace.

'Oh, I can't take this anymore!' Kagome thought in despair. She slammed her lower body into his thrusting hand. It moved deeper into her even deeper with more of a punch. She jerked back away from him and slammed into him again. She was so close to her orgasm now. She wanted to feel it then and there.

Sesshomaru, realizing this fact, slammed into Kagome with new vigor. Then, Kagome felt it. The pure untainted pleasure coarse through her body. It made no place unfelt.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed out. Kagome started to pull on Sesshomaru's clothes. She was determined to have him inside her for the next one. Kagome didn't have the opportunity to pull off his clothes to see his heaven body. He pulled away from her, giving her another heated look.

Sesshomaru bent down and whispered huskily into her ear, "Not now, my love. Later, I promise. There are kimonos in the closet over there. I will see you at the dinning hall."

Sesshomaru picked himself off of Kagome's aroused body and left out the door; shutting it on his way out.

Kagome moaned in need. She knew that she had to get up, but the fact still remained that she really didn't want to. She stood up reluctantly. She smiled a mischievous smile knowing fully well what they could do later that would make up for her precious disappointment.

Kagome made her way to the closet that Sesshomaru had mentioned but a few moments ago. She paused in wonder of all the beautiful kimonos that she say on one side. She saw kimonos in the most exotic of colors. Ruby, emerald, sapphire, baby blue, light green, lavender, dark purple, black and red, yellow, and so many more. She could even begin to name half of the kimono styles and colors that were in there. And that was only on her side of the closet. On the other side was Sesshomaru's clothes for himself. He had a huge selection that was as good, if not better than, Kagome's.

Kagome was brought out of her daze with the smell of oden filling her sensitive nose. Her mouth and stomach quenched in anticipation of her favorite food at the dinner table. She picked out an emerald kimono that crossed in the back. It fit smoothly over her skin.

'Well, now that that is done, I think it is time to go see my horny mate.' Kagome walked out of the room and followed her nose to the smell of her mate and dinner. She noticed that on her way to the dinner hall she found no servants or maids. There seemed to be no one in sight. She couldn't sense anyone in the hall. Nor could she sense anyone in the next few hallways or staircases. The palace seemed to be empty on this wing.

Kagome came to a huge double door. Her mate was inside.

'Now to confront my horny mate. What am I saying? I'm as bad, if not worse, than he is. But you have to admit, he has a sexy body. How can I resist?'

Kagome pulled open a door with little effort. She walked in to greet her newly made mate.

13

End of chapter

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I plan to update in a few days, if not tomorrow. I hope that you liked it. Oh, and to all of the readers of the authors note, I am happy to say that I passed all of my exams with flying colors.

I now have to go type the next chapter of "Chaos" up. TTFN! Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…do you? I didn't think so. **

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own any songs on this page or story!**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the reviewer called **Megan Consoer**. She has reviewed this story on (I think) three sites. She has even send me messages on the site _A Single Spark_.

I would like to say to **mimi86 **that you will be in the next chapter if it kills me.

Kagome's Destiny Chapter 14 

Sesshomaru sat himself at the large table. He stood back up and paced back and forth from the door to the table. Sesshomaru paced lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't meant to leave Kagome high and dry in their bedchambers. He just saw her and he suddenly couldn't resist her. Ever since the ball and her coronation he was infatuated with her. He had tried everything to stay away from her. He had even convinced himself that if she had died he could move on, but he knew that he couldn't in the end.

'Damn! I can't get her out of my mind. But then again…she is my mate! God, how I want her. I never want to be away from her.'

Sesshomaru continued to pace. He suddenly smelt the fresh scent of his mate, Kagome.

'Oh, god. What is she doing to me?'

Kagome walked into the dining hall only to come face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru went in for the kill with his addicting lips. Kagome, however, had other plans. She moved out of the way of his lips; they met her cheek.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and looked at her. He smirked and put his lips next to her ear. He whispered huskily, "My dear Kagome is there something wrong?"

"You know what is wrong? You aren't getting off the hook so easily!" Kagome said slowly.

Kagome walked around Sesshomaru and into the room. "Naraku is dead, but I don't know how."

Sesshomaru faced her and placed a bored look on his face where in actuality he was anything but.

"He was dead before she even arrived there. And she was just a cheap projection of herself. Unless she did it some other way…" Kagome trailed off deep in thought.

Sesshomaru stood behind her, watching her with interest. "What do you think?" Kagome's voice suddenly asked out of the blue.

Kagome kept going on before he could reply to her. "There are many things that she or someone else could have done. We will need to talk to the other lords to ask what they think…but I have a feeling…"

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her slim waist. Kagome placed her head against his chest and leaned on him for support.

"What where you doing in the dojo when I saw you?" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome was prepared for this question. She stuttered in her answer. "I-I-I was taking time." She turned around in his arms to face him. "I was taking some time away so that I could use it for later."

Sesshomaru just stared at her in silence.

'Ugh. I really don't want to talk about this right now. But then again, Sesshomaru was never one to talk and ask, just demand. Well, what can I expect of the Lord of the West?'

"I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I took some time away by using my powers. I hope that if I take enough time away, then I can stop whatever is going to happen."

Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace again as a single tear fell from Kagome's eyes.

"Please, Sesshomaru. Can we please skip dinner and leave for the east now. I have a really bad feeling." Kagome asked as she looked up into his amber eyes. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before forming his cloud below his feet.

Kagome and Sesshomaru rose into the air. They sped down the corridors and out the front door.

**Faith Hill- There You'll Be **

**(From the soundtrack of the movie _Pearl Harbor_) **

When I think back on these times

And the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life

When I look back on these days

I'll look and see your face 

You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you

For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am there you'll be

And everywhere I am there you'll be

Well you showed me how it feels

To feel the sky within my reach

And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me

You're love made me make it through

Oh I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you

For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am there you'll be

Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength

And I want to thank you now for all the ways

You were right there for me

(You were right there for me)

You were right there for me

For always

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you

For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am there you'll be

And everywhere I am there you'll be

There you'll be……..

**(A/N: Yes, there is some significance in this song in this chapter.)**

Hakito walked into the dojo with a naked sword in his hand. He had just come from seeing his daughter's adopted son, Shippo. He was fairing well; his demon blood rapidly healing the wounds now. He should be conscious within a few hours.

'It has come to this. Will she be able to handle it? I hope so.'

Hakito, the previous Lord of the East, started to do sword exercises. His blade cut through the air like a knife cutting soft butter. He moved with grace, style, and speed. His face revealed nothing, but if you looked into his eyes you would have seen extreme conflict. His aura spiked a few times before it receded back to its calm state.

He swiftly moved throughout the room using his sword technique to its full potential. The look of conflict slowly receded from his eyes as he continued with his dance of the sword. His mind became calm and the only thing that he could hear were the swift swishes of his sword.

That calm state, however, quickly disappeared as a servant rushed into the dojo out of breath.

"My Lord, there are demons attacking the castle! A woman is leading them!" he shouted out of breath.

Hakito raced out of the dojo and out of the castle grounds. He flew by the racing soldiers that were going to the front gate. He stopped at the gate and watched as the soldiers of all of the lands were fighting low class demons. The low class demons were swiftly falling to his soldiers.

"Lord Hakito, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." A voice was heard over the sound of clashing swords. The men fighting stopped and moved out of the way as a beautiful demoness calmly walked in-between their ranks. A beautiful sword in her hands and a sheath at her hip.

She smiled at him. "You know what I am here for. Are you going to submit to our bargain or are you going to go down fighting?"

"Tell your men to back off…you know that they can not win. It is me that you are after."

Hakito felt the other lords gathering behind him. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were there with them off to the side from the lords. They, too, were summoned by servants with the news that they were under attack. It seemed that the ladies were being protected in the confines of the castle.

The woman faced him off with a gleam in her eyes that held pent up laughter. "As you wish…"

Her men started to retreat behind her and out of the way. They moved loudly and cautiously as if they didn't know what they were doing. They then retreated back out of the castle view and away. The remaining soldiers stepped back knowing that this was something that their lord wished to do on his own. They knew that something was up. They stood there watching the two demons in a stain mate; waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Finally, Inuyasha had had enough. He shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

The demoness paid no attention to the hanyou. She kept her eyes focused on Hakito.

"You are going to have to give up sooner or later, Hakito. You know that you can't beat me. You couldn't then and you certainly can't now." she said as she smiled.

"I did always wonder where you hid that daughter of yours from me. You knew that I was going to come sooner or later. No matter what you do, I will kill her. You can be assured of that."

"I don't think so. You will not touch her for I won't let you."

"I thought that you would say that," the demoness sighed. "Well, then I will have to finish you off like I should have long ago. You have just delayed the inevitable for all of these years. But seeing as your precious daughter is back, then you are no longer needed."

With those last words from her lips, Hakito and the demoness were in an epic battle. Their bodies and swords were all but a blur with the speed that they were moving. The on looking men watched as blood started to litter the ground in small puddles. An energy blast slammed into Hakito sending him onto the ground on his back. His sword fell from his hands. His body had large cuts everywhere on him. Blood was streaming on the ground from his cuts that where openly bleeding.

The lords, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha raced forward to help, but a strong invisible barrier threw them all back to the ground. Inuyasha stood up and slammed Tetsaiga against it. His sword was thrown away from it. He looked at it in confusion.

"Inuyasha, use the red blade! It should break through it!" Sango shouted at him.

"I tried, it won't work."

"Hakito, you know that this is pointless."

Hakito moved out of the oncoming sword that was aimed at his head. Hakito looked around desperately once he was out of its path for the time being.

"I will never let you kill Kagome."

Hakito raised his demon energy up and the air turned extremely cold. Ice was forming over the ground in the barrier. He lifted his palms and directed them at his opponent. Water with icy spikes flew out of them. He slammed his attack into the woman with no hesitation. Water and ice slowly receded from his palms. His hands flopped back to his side in exhaustion. His breathing was labored and short.

The water went down from its monstrous height. The water leveled out. With the water up to his knees Hakito saw that the demoness was still standing. The water didn't seem to bother her at all. The ice didn't seem to even faze her! Her hair and kimono were soaking wet, but besides that she hadn't even moved an inch.

"Is that the best that you can do? You know that you can't kill me so why do you even try?"

"No, I can't, but I know that Kagome can! And you know it!"

The demoness rushed forward. In a flash, she had her sword imbedded in his stomach.

"She can't do anything to me?"

"Watch her…Shara!"

"DAD" a voice screamed.

The demoness looked up from his face to look into the eyes of the current Lady of the East, Lady Kagome. Her face was flushed in fury and her eyes were turning red.

Sesshomaru and Kagome touched down on the ground. Kagome didn't stay in Sesshomaru's arms for a second before she was running straightforward to her dying father. She slammed into a barrier. She flew twenty feet away before she fit the ground. She jumped up to her feet before anyone could even do anything.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome went up to the barrier and slammed fire into it. She put her palm down when she realized that she couldn't do anything about it.

"No! Daddy!" Kagome screamed.

The demoness looked back at Hakito. "Do you hear that? Now your baby girl is going to see you die."

"Go, to hell, Shara." Hakito whispered as she twisted the sword out of his stomach.

"Ah!" he yelled out in pain.

"Dad, dad, no don't you dare touch him! Stop!" Kagome started to go hysterical.

The barrier surrounding the two suddenly dropped as the demoness disappeared. Hakito slid to the ground and fell on his back holding his wound.

"Dad, dad!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome ran to her father and skid on the ground next to him.

"Kagome, don't do it…don't. Save it for another time."

Hakito coughed up some blood. "I love you, my beautiful little girl. Congratulations on the new mate. I am so…proud…of you."

He went through another coughing fit. He spit up blood every time that he coughed.

"Kagome…library…second row…fourth shelf…seventh b-b-book…" Hakito voice slowly faded away.

"Dad? Dad! No, please don't leave me! No! No…!" Kagome broke out into sobs. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

"No, dad. Please don't leave me…"

Kagome clenched the dead body of her father to her heart.

End Chapter

Hey, people please forgive me for my lack of update. Work sucks. But hey, I have something to be proud of. I am now a high school student and college student. And I have my license. Me is so happy!

I normally would like to thank all of the reviewers, but I have to many…so I will just say that I love it that you are reviewing. I love you people so much!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else. **

**Kagome's Destiny**

**Chapter 15**

_**Warning: Lemon content in chapter. I will put warnings before and after it finishes. **_

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to _mimi86_ for her support. She has requested a character in this story. I am sorry for the delay mimi86, but I have finally put you in my story. I apologize for the tardiness. **

Kagome rocked her father back and forth in her arms. She had tears going down her eyes and only his bloody body.

"No, you weren't suppose to leave me. You are suppose to celebrate with me…You're suppose to help me fight this demon. Please come back to me!"

Kagome started to shake her father as she set him on the ground.

"Come back to me! You can't leave me here!" Kagome continued to shake him as his she could wake him up from a deep sleep.

"Kagome…" Sango's voice asked. Everyone was behind her looking at a daughter lose her best friend. Her most trusted friend, teacher, and companion. A daughter who had just lost her father to evil.

Miroku, who had been standing next to her, shook his head at her. Sango said no more. She, too, becoming a simple spectator.

Inuyasha started to walk forward. He looked at Kagome on the ground and a look of sympathy passed over his amber eyes.

"Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer.

Inuyasha was at a lose. How can you tell your best friend that you can't bring your father back because he is dead? How could he try to comfort her when it was always her that did the comforting? If all of these that Kagome had been here, Inuyasha had learned that Kagome was the most precious thing in this Era and the next. He had pushed her away even when she was trying to help him. Kagome just came back with her beautiful voice and soothing ways. She had managed to get into his heart and into the hearts of so many more. She alone had managed to make allies out of the most unlikely of people. Kagome was the thing that kept their group together.

After she had left to go become the new Lady of the East, the remaining group had become dull and silent. Shippo had stopped playing tricks on Inuyasha, Miroku had almost completely stopped groping Sango, and Inuyasha had spent almost all of his time in a tree. Sango had become silent and thoughtful. She mostly spoke of all the good times that they had had with Kagome when she was still with them. And that wasn't the only change. When they traveled the group was silent and depressed. The normal cheer and hope was gone as if it was never there. The group became oddly separated and silent after Kagome had left.

As Inuyasha came closer to Kagome and her father a growl was heard. Inuyasha looked back behind him to see his hated half-brother's eyes turning red. Inuyasha turned fully to the very pissed demon lord. He raised his sword in front of him as if to protect Kagome.

"What is your problem you bastard?"

Sesshomaru leaped forward with his claws in front of him. Poison was seeping out of them. Some of it fell on the ground and melted some of the ground.

Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha. He evaded it but who knew how much more Inuyasha could do against a pissed demon lord. Inuyasha sheathed his sword as he fell back from his brother's deadly claws. Inuyasha rushed forward at his brother. They met in a clash of claws.

"Half-breed stand down! He is trying to protect her! You are just going to get yourself killed!" Lord Serreo of the South said.

"What do you mean protect her?"

Miroku looked at Sango. He knew fully well why Sesshomaru was protecting Kagome. It was obvious. They had both left the castle together and arrived together some odd days later. It became clear that she was the new Lady of the West when she slid at her father's side. Her kimono pulled a little revealing a small portion of a make on her neck. It was a blue half moon. The mark of the West. Kagome had indeed mated to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, she is the Lady of the East. He is another lord. She has to stay alive because there are no other heirs to take over if she where to die. He is protecting the East, his ally!" Miroku yelled over the noise of the battle.

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru and retreated to go next to Sango and Miroku. He had huge cuts over his body. Many of the gashes wouldn't heal for a few days. He slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Sango asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing that I can't handle." Inuyasha looked up from his wounds to watch as Sesshomaru walked over to his mate.

Kagome had remained oblivious to the conflict behind her. All she could hear was the sound of a sword being plunged in and out of her father's stomach. All she could hear were the gasps of pain that he had last took.

Kagome continued to cry for her dead father. She had stopped shaking him and was now looking upon him as he lay on the muddy ground. The water had all ready seeped into the earth; leaving mud as its only reminder of its presence. Her kimono was oddly enough not touched by mud. It seemed to just slid off of her.

Kagome then felt something. A presence was making its way to her from behind. She knew who this person was. The power of this person seemed familiar to her fogged mind.

Kagome slowly turned around on her knees. She faced the one that was slowly coming her way. It was Sesshomaru. The love of her life was coming to her. A look of sympathy flashed in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome stumbled into a standing position. She raced the two steps to him and flung her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru brought his arms around her waist and held her there. Sesshomaru looked behind her to look upon the proud form of Hakito.

'Tensaiga, please bring this demon back from the dead…' Sesshomaru thought in a silent plea to his life giving sword, Tensaiga.

Tensaiga stayed in his sheath cold and unmoving. When Sesshomaru didn't feel the usual pulse of Tensaiga he knew that there was nothing he could do to bring Kagome's father back to life.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice cut the air like a knife.

"Yes, my mate?" he whispered in her hear.

"Can you? Can you bring him back to life?"

"No, my mate. Tensaiga will not allow it. He remains unmoving in his sheath."

Kagome sobbed a little and buried her head into his chest. Tears continued to stream down her gorgeous face. Sesshomaru held her there for what seemed like years. He let out a small rumple out of his chest. It sounded more like a soothing purr that a growl. As Sesshomaru continued to do this Kagome's sobs quieted and soon stopped to nothing.

Kagome looked up into the face of her mate and smiled. The smile she gave him wasn't one of sadness or loneliness. It was one of love and contentment.

"Love, there was nothing you could have done. Do not wallow in self pity and doubt." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"I know. It's just hard to take it all in at once."

"I will be here to help you," he said in reply. As an after thought he said, "My mate."

Kagome and Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha when he shouted.

"What did he do? What is he doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked out loud.

Before Miroku could make up a good lie to his friend the voice of Lord Genchi of the North beat him to it. However, he didn't tell a lie unfortunately. "He is calming his mate. It is something that has been done for thousands of years, half-breed."

Inuyasha was to stunned to shout about being called a half-breed.

'Mate?' he thought internally.

"Mate! What do you mean mate? Kagome would never mate him."

"You are mistaken. To all here…!" Lord Genchi raised his voice to the crowd gathering around them. Most of them where occupants of the castle coming to see if there were any injured. "Meet the new Lady and Lord of the East and Western Lands: Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome!"

Lord Genchi said this completely ignoring the fact that Lord Hakito was laying dead but fifteen feet away. Lord Genchi didn't have any quarrels with the dead. Hakito died fighting and protecting the land that has been in his family for decades. He had died an honorable death. And deep down, Kagome knew that to be true. And that truth let her stop her tears and move on to more important things. Things like honoring her father's last wishes and finding out who had killed him.

"Kagome, what does he mean?" Koga asked.

"What he means is that I am not also the new Lady of the West. A celebration will be held later, but first I need to mourn the loss of my father."

Kagome turned to some servants who had gathered at the side of the field. "I ask of you to take his body and prepare it for the funeral. He will be buried next to his forefathers."

The head servant stepped forward and bowed with deep respect to Kagome.

"It will be done, milady." she said respectfully.

"Thank you. Now, the rest of the soldiers go to your rooms and get some rest. I thank you for protecting the East. You have my gratitude."

The soldiers bowed to all of the remaining lords, moved back two steps, and exited the field. Their armor the only sound made as they went.

"Thank you for trying to save my father. I am grateful that you tried. The meeting will be put off until the morning. Please, go rest." Kagome said all of this with pure sadness and ladyship. The situation at hand had just fully dawned on her. She had just lost her father, gained a mate, and became the new Lady of the West in all of two days. Kagome was suddenly tired. Ever since she had transformed into her demon form she had had little rest. The only time that she had actually slept was when she was in Sesshomaru's castle. She found that she could not think anymore. The world came crashing down upon her with its full force.

Kagome slipped into the world of unconsciousness with welcome arms.

15 (I didn't put in a song because I thought that you are probably sick of them by now!)

Kagome woke to an odd sense of fear. Her gut instincts where telling her that something was coming and it was not good. Kagome sat up straight and looked at her surroundings. Lying next to her was her mate, Sesshomaru. His arm was on her waist; safely securing that she could not get up without him knowing about it. Kagome was in her room with the sun not even starting to peek over the trees in the horizon.

"Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's voice broke her out of her musses. She looked at him with confusion.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. I took you to our room so that you could rest. When was the last time that you slept?"

"Just the other day." Kagome said simply.

"Do not mock this Sesshomaru. Do not make me repeat the question."

"Don't give me that Sesshomaru."

Kagome soon found herself on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her. He positioned himself so that he could see her face and so that she could not get away from him. One of his arms was next to her stomach supporting his weight while the other was holding her right arm down at her side.

He simply looked at her with calm eyes as if his eyes would make her cave to his will.

"The last time that I slept was over three weeks ago."

"The death of your father caused you to become overly emotional. That is what caused you to pass out like you did."

"Now that is nice. Can I get up now? We have a meeting to go to."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and gave Kagome a heart-searing kiss. Kagome acted immediately. She pressed herself against him and returned his kiss full force. Sesshomaru's arm moved away from her arm to come in contact with her thigh. He moved his arm up her leg causing Kagome to tremble from arousal.

"I am sorry mate that your father is dead. He was a good demon and lord." Sesshomaru said as he broke the kiss that they were in for much needed air.

At his words, Kagome lowered her face and closed her eyes. "He said something to me right before he died. He wanted me to find a book in the library for some odd reason. He seemed really desperate that I find it."

"Then we shall go look for it after we go for a bath."

At his words, Kagome smiled a genuinely happy smile. Kagome brought her lips against his and opened her mouth. Sesshomaru opened his mouth in anticipation of her honey-flavored mouth. Their tongues met in Kagome's mouth. Sesshomaru devoured her mouth like it was the first time that he had ever tasted it. A battle of dominance started with Sesshomaru the winner. Every time that Kagome tried to push their tongues into his mouth he would press forward with his mouth and body. He pressed his hands at her core and rubbed them against her. This in turn distracted Kagome so that he could press with an advantage.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's fun soon came to an end as he pulled away. "We must get up and bathe, my mate."

Sesshomaru raised himself from her body before he moved off the bed. He picked her up bridal style. He walked to the other side of the room to the door that connected Kagome's room to her hot spring/bathroom. Holding Kagome with one hand he opened the door and shut it behind him.

As Sesshomaru shut the door Kagome tried to get out of his arms. Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her and place the other one around her so that she could not move. He moved to the large pool of steaming water and finally placed her on the floor.

**(Beginning of lemon here! You have been warned!)**

He started to take her kimono off of her. He worked slowly; enjoying seeing her body be revealed to him a little of skin at a time. As her kimono fell to the ground away from his body he moved in for the kill. His lips latched onto her neck, or more importantly his mark that he gave her.

Kagome felt him pulling off her clothes a little by little. The look in his eyes were that of a tiger about to pounce on his prey. His eyes were full of lust and desire. When her kimono was all the way off her body he started to kiss her mark on her neck. Kagome's arousal spiked to new heights. She started to fumble with his clothes. She tried to remove them, but his mouth was doing something to her body so that she couldn't think properly.

"Please…Sesshomaru" Kagome whimpered in desperation.

Sesshomaru moved away and looked at her in confusion. As if it finally dawned on him, he started to remove his clothes with Kagome's help. As soon as they were off him Kagome placed her hands on him and kissed him. She forced her mouth into Sesshomaru's mouth this time. Sesshomaru held her head in his hands to make sure that she couldn't pull anything to get back at him for the previous evening.

What Sesshomaru wasn't expecting was Kagome's right arm to sneak down his lean masculine body to his manhood. Kagome ran feather-like touches across his manhood. Sesshomaru shuttered at the contact, but wouldn't give up his addiction that was of her mouth and lips. Kagome continues to touch him. Once that wasn't getting the response that she wanted she put her entire hand around his penis and pumped up and down. That did it.

Sesshomaru's little control that he was holding onto broke. Sesshomaru broke away and picked her up. He raced her into the hot water. They both plunged into the water causing it to shake and wave from the sudden intrusion. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome to the closest wall that he could find and pressed her against it. He grabbed her leg and made her raise them to rap around his waist. He quickly positioned himself at her entrance and plunged in. Kagome's head rested against the wall that she was against. Her mouth was open as Sesshomaru's dick went in and out of her.

"Faster, harder!" Kagome's shout echoed through the room. Sesshomaru complied with her wishes. He sped up and in turn slammed into her even harder and faster than ever before.

"You are so tight, my mate! So tight, my bitch." Sesshomaru said. He grunted out loud and moaned a little in pleasure. "Who is the only one who will cause you such pleasure, my mate?"

"Ahhh…only you…Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed her release as she said Sesshomaru's name.

Sesshomaru roared his release only moments after Kagome screamed. He slammed his manhood into the very hilt and bit into Kagome's neck where he had put his mark. Kagome leaned forward to his neck that was exposed to her and sunk her teeth into his flesh. She created her own mark on his neck in the exact spot that hers was.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Once Kagome had her fill of his sweet blood, she moved her head to rest on the top of his head. They were both panting greatly having just come off a huge orgasm.

Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome. She moaned at the pleasure that coursed through her body as he pulled out and at the lose of not having him in her.

"No…" Kagome whimpered out. She was starting to become addicted to his body and touch.

**(End of lemon here! You can continue reading Kagome's Destiny! I hope that you enjoy!)**

"We have to wash and go to the library, my love."

Kagome nodded in reply knowing that she didn't have much of a choice.

Ten minutes later Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the wash room with a pair of clean clothes (a servant left some in the bathroom before they got there). They made their way out of their rooms and to the library that was not far away.

As they made their way into the large library Kagome said, "Now my dad said the second row," Kagome went to the second row in the room. "The fourth shelf," Kagome went to the located the fourth shelf. "The last thing that he said was the seventh book." Kagome ran her fingers across the books; silently counting them as she went.

"Ah, this is the one." Kagome exclaimed as she selected the seventh book out of the bookcase.

Sesshomaru went up to her and looked at it over her shoulder.

"Now it doesn't look like anything big, but maybe there is something here that we have to find…" Kagome trailed off in thought. She raised the book to chest level as she looked flipped through the pages of the book.

"These are just notes from my father." Kagome said after a few moments of searching. Suddenly, a lone piece of paper fell out of the book. It fluttered to floor innocently.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

Kagome picked up the small piece of paper. At first glance you could see that it was old and tattered. Kagome opened it and read:

An enemy not destroyed long ago will rise again

No one can defeat her, but a newly couple

One from the rising sun and one from the setting sun

One known as the killing perfection

The other known as the protector of all

Only they can destroy this evil

Through darkness and doubt

Through sadness and lose

They can only prevail through love and strength

"Sesshomaru this is it! This is the prophecy that my father told me about when we first met."

"What do you mean?"

"When my father and I first met he told me that he had sent me away because of an enemy that he couldn't defeat. I remember that I had asked if he had defeated it since I was here and his reply said that it was in the prophecy. I asked him what was that, and he said that in due time I would understand what he meant. Now I know what he meant."

"We must go to the meeting room and tell the other lords. They would like to know this information." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked out of the door. Kagome followed him out.

As they walked, a servant came running at them. Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru…there is someone at the gate killing our men. She says that she will keep looking for you until you show yourself."

Kagome immediately ran past him at break neck speed! She ran down some hallways and raced out of the castle. She went straight to the gate to where she could see dead corpses of soldiers littering the ground.

Sesshomaru started to run after her. He couldn't keep up with her speed though. He just wasn't as fast as Kagome when she was this worried.

A female cat demon was slaughtering the men at arms like no tomorrow. Kagome ran up to her and hit her in the chest knocking her back a few steps. The demon that she was about to kill scrambled out of the way. He faced to the castle to get more help.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mimi. I am here to kill you. Prepare for your death for you shall not see the setting sun after this day!" the demoness now known as Mimi said as she rushed at Kagome with her sword in front of her.

Kagome pulled her own two swords out of their sheaths. She ran forward to meet the attack.

End Chapter

Okay, people. I have updated ahead of schedule. Now you have to review. I am writing this story for you. You have to tell me if you like it. I have very little reviews from the other one! Come on! I know that you can do better than that! This is one of my longest chapters! Please review!


	16. Note

Hey everyone! I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews and readers of this story! I am so happy that at least some of you like it! I have some good and some bad news. The bad news is that I will not be finishing this story for a little longer. The reason for this is due to the good news. I have noticed that a lot of persons would like this story to be longer, so I have decided to fulfill this request. I was going to finish this story with two more chapters and that would have been the end of it. However, I have been told under no circumstances should I end this story so abruptly.

My friends, who have read this story, would like me to continue with the story and put more to it and not end it so suddenly. I happen to agree with them so I have decided to continue with this story until I feel like it is finished. I am sorry to all of those individuals who wise to see this story finished quickly, but I have made up my mind. I will continue to update this story until it is finished. I am currently working on the next chapters of "Kagome's Destiny" and, my newer story if you don't know that I am writing one, "Chaos". Please bare with me on these stories.

Thank you for your time! I am sorry for this news.

animebook fan


End file.
